Sección de historias al azar
by CerisierJin
Summary: LEVIMIKA. Conjunto de one-shots, viñetas o drabbles con un estilo random, ideas fugaces, sin orden y escritas en un día. Dedicados con mi amor a la pareja Levi x Mikasa. Número siete: Mafia. Advertencia: Lemon.
1. Inicio

**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _Dedicado con amor a mi jugo **Judith Valensi** , que además estuvo a través de wp ayudándome con unos detalles. Love U men._

* * *

 **Viñeta**

* * *

 **Inicio**

«De cómo puedes ir por la calle y toparte con el amor de tu vida»

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Trabajo, papeleo y más trabajo era lo que imperaba en mi vida en estos momentos, y tomando en cuenta que apenas era un primer día de todos los seis meses que aún debía cubrir, no parecía que fuera a tener un momento de serenidad en un vasto tiempo.

Mi formación como abogado exigió demasiado de mí mismo durante los últimos cinco años, muy duro, porque esa carrera definitivamente no era para mí. " _Estúpidos seres que tienen dinero en la cabeza en lugar de cerebro_ ", sin embargo tenía que trabajar para mantener a mis hermanos y a mi madre; afortunadamente, cada mísero centavo gastado en la carrera había rendido sus frutos, y por fin llegaba el glorioso instante de demostrarle al mundo de lo que era capaz.

Como resultado, ahora me regodeaba como un brillante becario laborando en uno de los despachos más prestigiosos. Provisionalmente, claro. Esperaba encantar lo suficiente a mis superiores para que se ofrecieran a contratarme. Solo rezaba por no convertirme en uno de ellos. _Tch, más bien esperaba no ser pronta víctima de mi propia ambición, porque de ellos ya soy parte._

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios mientras mentaba subjetivamente tales aspectos de mi vida. Tan distraído estaba en mis cavilaciones que no me percaté de un puesto ambulante situado en medio de la acera, por suerte frené a tiempo, y justo antes de toparme de lleno con una pequeña mocosa que rehuía de allí.

Nunca se me figuró considerarme lolicón, mi cabeza aún no está lo suficientemente trastornada como para retener esa filia, las personas incluso encontrarían muy difícil relacionar esa extraña fijación conmigo. Sin embargo, fue imposible no detallarle todos sus rasgos.

Era una enana —parecía de unos 9 o 10 años—, vestía el típico uniforme colegial con una ridícula flor colgando del pecho, cabello largo y despeinado tan negro como la noche y piel tan blanca como la nieve. ¿Me conocerá de algún lado? sus ojitos rasgados en esos cortos instantes me observaban bien abiertos y con una chispa curiosa. Como acto reflejo gesticulé en igual reacción, pues inmediatamente arrugó el entrecejo como regañándome por observarla tan directamente.

Yo no podía apartar mi mirada pues me resultaba supremamente atrayente. Y no lo entendía.

Simplemente creí " _es muy bonita_ ", pero reprimí rápido ese pensamiento tan impuro para alguien de mi edad. Joder, es apenas una inocente.

Al parecer la mocosa no quiso perder más su tiempo, porque me esquivó para continuar con su camino. No quise girar a verla de espaldas por si las moscas, ella usaba una falda endemoniadamente corta y no sabía qué tan alerta se encontraba la policía en las calles de la ciudad. Un repentino pensamiento de que no debía estar cerca de niñas menores me atacó como un titán, raro, pues no relacionaba esa palabra con nada.

—Debo ser el primero.

¿Pero qué santa puta mierda…? ¿Esa frase salió de mis labios? ¿Y por qué estaba sonriendo como un tarado? ¿Me estaré volviendo loco? No. Definitivamente yo no soy un pedófilo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Y así fue como supe que te quería para mí mujer.

—Levi, no seas ridículo, es absurdo que sean la misma persona. No eres tú. Punto.

—¿Con qué argumento refutas mi historia, maldita mocosa? ¡La prueba está en la ridícula flor! —señaló el aludido trozo con los pétalos ya muy desgastados.

—Escucha, no sé cómo te enteraste de la margarita que me regaló Eren aquel día… —se sonrojó ligeramente rememorando esa tierna escena de su infancia. Su esposo gruñó recordando a su antiguo rival—, pero en aquel tiempo que mencionas eras más joven, ahora tienes 35 años… lo más seguro es que tu recuerdo esté borroso o lleno de huecos; aparte, ese hombre era demasiado alto.

Levi soltó un bufido de molestia, más que nada ante la atrevida burla hacia su estatura, la pequeña mocosa con piel de nieve había logrado superarlo, y ahora Mikasa era diez centímetros más alta que él.

—Mikasa… eras tú la enana de ese día.

—Lo dudo, te recordaría a la perfección.

—Pero yo lo hago, y con eso basta.

—No te digo que la ocasión no se haya dado… pero no era yo, o tú. Pudimos simplemente vivir exactamente lo mismo en diferentes circunstancias, o incluso pudiste conocerme antes, pero en un sueño…

—La ridícula aquí eres tú, ¿no crees en un encuentro casual, pero sí en estúpidos sueños premonitorios? Tch.

—Pero yo tenía 11 años cuando eso me sucedió… claramente mencionaste en tu relato que aquella niña se veía de menor edad.

—Detalles sin importancia, mocosa —rodó los ojos, un poco hastiado.

—Serían demasiadas coincidencias, Levi —su esposa agachó la mirada hacia sus piernas analizando la situación que, cuando surgió de la nada, y por culpa de simple curiosidad innata en escarbar en su antigua habitación de infancia, no creyeron coincidir en tal aspecto de ambos pasados.

—Será mejor zanjar el tema allí… debemos recoger a Mía de la guardería y luego debo regresar al despacho —miró su reloj recordando a su preciosa bebé de apenas dos añitos.

—Es cierto, ya es tarde —la azabache brincó del sofá, felizmente tomó su bolso y se encaminó a la salida de la casa. Mientras sus padres salían en un viaje, como una especie de segunda luna de miel, dejaron todo a su cuidado.

Levi, en cambio, caminó despacio hacia una mesilla para recoger las llaves de su coche, mientras recordaba las travesuras de novios suscitadas en aquella casona… así como aquellas andadas cometidas por él en secreto. Andadas de las cuales su joven esposa —y suegros— no tenía conocimiento alguno.

Emuló la misma sonrisa maliciosa de aquella ocasión tan repentina.

Quizá sí era un _poquitín_ asalta-cunas.

Después de todo, sí había sido el primero.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Nota:** _¡Hola! empiezo esta serie random con esta corta viñeta que traía en mente desde hace rato :3 me pasó igual que siempre, tenía una imagen (la cual no me pertenece) y una historia se desató xD espero haya quedado entendible con lo cortita que fue... lo importante es que es RivaMika (?) Por si acaso, dejo como dato extra que Mikasa y Levi se llevaban 12 años de diferencia._

 _Por último, estos oneshots no tienen fecha definida de actualización, ya tengo algunas ideas planeadas, solo falta escribirlas, el problema siempre será el tiempo y las ganas xD_

 _Gracias por leer._


	2. Cómeme

**Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _Paso rápido a dejar el ff por el cumpleaños de Levi, se preguntarán, ¿por qué hoy 24? porque son tres y no quiero publicarlos todos en un solo día. Esta dinámica se organizó en el grupo de facebook **La Hermandad RivaMika**. Únanse si les encanta la pareja tanto como a mí :)._

 _Agrego que este escrito se lo dedico a Saritah, para que veas que sí me acuerdo de tí, prra. LoveU._

 **Advertencias: NO es universo alterno, contiene una escena subida de tono, y quizá ooc a su criterio.**

* * *

 **Drabble**

* * *

 **Cómeme**

«De cómo siete palabras pueden confundir tanto a Mikasa»

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Te comeré_ —la voz rasposa de su capitán le erizó todos los vellos de la nuca—. _Serás mi postre esta noche_.

Mikasa no entendió el mensaje implícito en aquellas siete palabras, tampoco la connotación de índole sexual oculta detrás.

A pesar de que el secreto de sus cuerpos ya había sido revelado, que cada uno de los misterios del amor había sido resuelto, y que incluso, por un impulso, la semilla de su pasión había brotado, Mikasa continuaba emanando esa inocencia característica de una torpe niña en sus imprescindibles juegos sexuales.

Sabía que eran sus labores favoritas por debajo de la limpieza, pero no había palabras bonitas, ni largas insinuaciones del coito. Solo se dejaba seducir en lo crucial a su antojo, esperando el preludio que le hiciera estremecer todo el cuerpo.

En su genuina cabeza simplemente se paseó la palabra comida. Un pastel, fresas, chocolate, e inclusive crema batida.

Con pleno conocimiento de su cumpleaños número 36, no vaciló en complacerlo. Total, era lo ¿casual? en aquella fecha.

Lo hizo a su propio entendimiento, claro. Jamás imaginó que le gustaran los dulces, pero ahí estaba, con una diminuta mesa de madera repleta de lo poco que había conseguido.

—¿Qué mierda es todo esto?

Masculló el capitán Levi en cuanto entró a su habitación, la cuna de su bebé estaba vacía, y Mikasa de pie lo miraba con una mueca genuina.

—Tu postre —determinó.

Frunció los labios ante la ocurrencia. No fue difícil diferir lo que surcaba por la mente femenina ¡él quería degustar su anatomía! No esas mezclas azucaradas que tenían el descaro de empalagar su boca.

—Mocosa idiota.

Quiso darse en el rostro con el mango de la cuchilla, eso se ganaba por involucrarse con mocosas sin experiencia.

—Me refería a ti, tch. Lo que hacemos por las noches en la cama.

Mikasa se sonrosó por la mención, pero permaneció con ese gesto indiferente que la caracterizaba ¿cómo pudo ella ser tan inocente?

—Fue mi error, yo…

—¿Dónde está Loeb? —refiriéndose a su vástago.

—En las habitaciones de la comandante Hanji —volteó el rostro evitando sus ojos inquisidores—. Se ofreció a cuidarlo esta noche como "favor" por tu cumpleaños.

Oh, es verdad, su cumpleaños… un momento. Esa loca tenía a su bebé en sus garras, la idea le daba escalofríos pero también lo tentaba. Hace tanto que no disfrutaba de las bajas pasiones que Mikasa desataba en él.

—Ya veo… —indagó por la amplia habitación, rodeándola como una fiera que intimida a su presa. La joven lucía vulnerable pero impertérrita; pensó pletórico que esa noche le aplicaría uno de sus duros entrenamientos.

No hubo ninguna protesta y eso contrajo a la mente de Levi una interesante idea.

Acorraló a Mikasa contra el respaldar de la cama con suma facilidad, con dedos hábiles y firmes desabrochó cada botón de su blanca camisa liberando sus pechos en toda su magnificencia. Se enfocaría precisamente en ellos.

—Sin sujetador ¿eh?

—Me… molestan… —gimió sin oponer resistencia cuando su pulgar e índice pellizcaron un sensible pezón.

Al final, tener un hijo había tenido doble ganancia: un soldado prometedor para un futuro y sus pechos estaban más voluptuosos.

—Mientras no te expongas así frente los otros mocosos… —era un celoso con lo suyo.

El capitán se inclinó hacia atrás, alcanzando el bol de crema batida situado en la mesa, se agachó a la altura de sus montes y con un dedo comenzó a dibujar. Mikasa se mantuvo quieta, fascinada ante sus deliciosos roces.

Cuando acabó, se apartó lo suficiente para admirar su arte.

Un " _Happy birthday_ " apenas legible bailaba en la superficie de su pecho ante la agitación de sus exhalaciones. Era una idea atrevida y hasta boba, pero lo excitó.

" _El jodido mejor regalo_ "

Mataría por poseer uno de esos aparatejos de fotografía descubierto en el sótano de Jaeger para así enmarcar el momento. Sin embargo, y muy satisfecho con el resultado en su entrepierna, empezó a devorar de nuevo la cremosa extensión de carne.

Jugó con ambos senos, besó y succionó los sensibles pezones, degustó su exquisito dulzor combinado con la crema, saboreó cada parte, cada pecho y los gemidos provocados por sus toques. Su miembro latió conmocionado ante la gotita blanca que escurrió de un muy erguido pezón, con su lengua limpió toda la aureola probando así el singular sabor de la leche materna.

—Robas el alimento de tu hijo, ladrón —murmuró con su labio inferior muy apretado, el sonrojo le hacía lucir adorable. Levi sonrió maliciosamente imaginando todo lo que le haría.

—Tch, el mocoso no está aquí para reclamar —continuó con su entretenida faena, devorando ahora su cuello mientras acariciaba su cintura con vehemencia.

—Feliz cumpleaños, capitán Levi —ambos cuerpos yacían sudorosos y extenuados posterior al acto. El capitán mostró una débil pero sincera sonrisa abrazando por la espalda a su mujer, aunque no le gustara la celebración, esos intentos de obsequios siempre serían bien recibidos.

Había terminado sucio, embarrado y empalagado, pero sin duda había sido todo un espectáculo.

Jamás volvería a subestimar a Mikasa en temas de pasión, si él más adelante podía transformarlo en algo sumamente estimulante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NOTA:**

 _Espero que esta idea tan trivial y carente de mucho haya sido de su agrado, amo a Mikasa en plan inocentona :v De nuevo me baso en una imagen (que no es mía), solo que mostraba los pezones de Mikasa así que la censuré porque uno nunca sabe :v, cuando suba el ff a Wattpad la pondré bien._

 _Gracias por los rw de la viñeta anterior._

 _Que pasen una feliz noche buena, nos vemos mañana con el segundo ff que subiré aparte._

 _Gracias por leer._


	3. Inseguridad

**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _Desde que leí el capítulo por la mañana me puse a fangirlear como una loca al ver a Mikasa después de siglos, y con esa terrible cara de aflicción, resultó imposible no plantarme a escribir. Me tomó toda la tarde xD y esto obviamente va para ella, como siempre RivaMika :)_

 **Aclaraciones:** NO AU ubicado antes de los sucesos del capítulo 101, posible ooc a su criterio.

* * *

 **One-shot**

* * *

 **Inseguridad**

«Un trastorno latente que ha perseguido a Mikasa desde los quince años reaparecía en su reflejo justo antes de partir a una de las misiones más importantes»

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Odio esa figura y odio que me mires así.

Te odio cuando no luchas contra tus impulsos.

Te odio cuando gritas a Eren sin argumentos sólidos.

Te odio cuando lloras por sus desplantes.

Te odio cuando crees que eres menos mujer.

Te odio cuando no eres tú y te muestras ausente.

Te odio cuando no escuchas a nadie más que a ti.

Te odio cuando no guardas la compostura.

Te odio porque aun así sigues teniendo esperanza en este mundo cruel.

Te odio porque te dejas vencer por el más fuerte.

Te odio por no entenderte.

Te odio por lo que piensas de tu cuerpo.

Te odio por tus miedos.

Te odio por tus inseguridades.

Te odio en este mismo momento

Te odio cuando pierdes el tiempo aquí, distraída por un patético trastorno infinito que no significa nada más que un impedimento para la inminente misión a llevar a cabo.

Eren partió a Marley por su cuenta, solo, sin escuchar replicas u opiniones de mi parte. Ni Armin ni la comandante Hanji fueron capaces de sofrenarlo ante aquella locura de misión suicida. Mi comportamiento tampoco fue el más pacífico, pero si así tenía que ser tuve que resignarme. En la actualidad vivimos una encrucijada crucial donde el destino de miles pendía de nuestras decisiones, y como era tan recurrente en el capitán Levi, " _debemos escoger la decisión correcta en el momento indicado para no sentir arrepentimiento después_ ".

Sin embargo yo permanezco aquí sin moverme, más preocupada por mi apariencia que por mi fortaleza.

Durante este periodo de aparente paz, había enriquecido cuantiosamente mi repertorio de habilidades y destrezas junto al capitán, en una serie de entrenamientos exhaustivos preparados especialmente para mejorar mi rendimiento, el mismo Levi hizo de entrenador personal cada día consecutivo desde hace tres años.

Ciertamente había cambiado mucho, muchísimo, tanto física como mental. Mi cuerpo había crecido exponencialmente demostrando más robustez, definiendo una que otra poca curva de mujer en un proceso tortuosamente lento… estaba orgullosa de mi parte trasera, pero aún no era suficiente. Mi cabello, mis brazos, mis piernas… era todo puro músculo, y se asemejaba en demasía a la anatomía de un hombre. Mentiría si dijese que no sabía cuándo aquel resentimiento adquirió el peso suficiente como para mantener mi autoestima por los suelos.

El capitán Levi es la respuesta a todos los sentimientos que me acongojan, Levi… Mi Levi.

Todo se origina en nuestras obligatorias sesiones de entrenamiento, roces accidentales que se fueron distorsionaron gradualmente hasta culminar en cientos de besos calientes y apasionados. Y así sucesivamente fui cediendo. Entre cada beso, cada caricia, cada mordedura, escapadas al bosque y miradas furtivas, es que terminamos cruzando la línea roja.

No lo entendía.

Me sentía masculina, poseedora de una figura exageradamente marcada y tosca para la batalla —requisito obvio siendo un soldado—; era prácticamente un arma de guerra al servicio de la humanidad, entonces, ¿por qué había fijado su atención en mí desde un principio? ¿Por qué me miraba con tanta insistencia cuando creía que yo no me daba cuenta? ¿Qué lo hacía atreverse a aventurarse cada noche por mi cuerpo? ¿Qué lo atraía de mí? Las dudas agonizantes se clavaban en mi pecho no dejándome descansar.

Pensé en que quizá sería lastima causada por la aflicción que dejó Eren al marcharse, pero arrojé lejos esa idea porque sencillamente él nunca tuvo ningún motivo para apiadarse de mí.

Hasta hoy era ignorante del porqué de sus decisiones.

Incluso porque fue el mismísimo Levi, en medio de un reñido combate, quien precisamente me hizo la observación de que el largo de mi cabello podía limitar torpemente mi visión.

Todo lo hice por él.

Últimamente Levi se había hecho acreedor de una gran hegemonía en mi vida, ganando partido en mis decisiones, calando fuertemente en mi pecho, hundiéndose en mi corazón hasta lo más profundo. Por eso —y me sonrojo tan siquiera pensarlo— quisiera lucir un poco más… bonita para él, más femenina, más fresca, más delicada, más similar al encanto natural emanado de la reina Historia.

Y es que después de tantas cálidas noches, tantos dulces amaneceres a su lado, desvelos y sonrisas efímeras brindadas el uno al otro, yo quería sentirme como una mujer merecedora de su compañía.

Sin embargo con esta apariencia… no es algo de lo que pueda pavonearse o hacerlo sentir muy orgulloso. Lo sé.

—Oye, Mikasa, deja de hacer el idiota frente al espejo y muévete, partimos en quince minutos.

Su voz me sobresaltó, provocándome un estremecimiento.

—Mph…

—¿Estás sorda? Te necesito en primera línea ya, mocosa.

—Siempre te apareces cuando no lo requiero… —murmuré para mí.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Levi volvió sobre sus pasos quedando entorno al umbral de la puerta, sentía sus penetrantes ojos escrutándome con insistencia. Yo no podía más que agachar la mirada, me sentía apenada, estaba en uno de esos momentos de sensiblería que no podía controlar, superada por el miedo, al cual le había permitido absurdamente tomar el control de mis emociones.

—Nada —mordí mi labio inferior con mucha fuerza, temerosa, vulnerable. No quería exponerme ante él, sería considerado deliberadamente como algo estúpido e innecesario.

—¿Es por tu cuerpo? —susurró con aplomo, yo alcé la cabeza ante su perspicacia abriendo mucho los ojos, cosa con la que él confirmó al instante ¿pero cómo…?—. Eres fácil de leer, Mikasa.

Levi chasqueó la lengua, y cerró la puerta despacio para caminar hacia mí.

—Tengo el cuerpo de un chico, Levi —apartaba la vista.

—Es tarde. Solo lo diré una vez, así que escúchame —ordenó con esa varonil voz de mando, y estando frente a mí me tomó por los hombros quedando su frente a la altura mi barbilla, pero no dejó de mirarme—. Tu cuerpo no es motivo de vergüenza, es motivo de orgullo, de disciplina; eres fuerte, la mujer más jodidamente fuerte, y eso a mí me pone porque detesto a los débiles.

Su inusual declaración me dejó atónita, sobre todo porque su ceño no se vislumbraba tan fruncido, o su postura irritada y molesta. Más bien… ¿sonreía débilmente?

—¿Aunque tenga piel áspera y abdominales iguales a los tuyos?

—Mientras tengas ese culo firme que soporte mi fuerza cada noche —yo sonreí, mientras una de sus traviesas manos bajó hasta estrujar esa parte, vi sus ojos brillar con complicidad al apreciar mi textura redonda sobre el nuevo uniforme.

Ligeramente me emocioné ante su osadía, pero recapacité que no era momento para jugar, debíamos llegar hasta Eren, ambos lo sabíamos.

—Gracias, pero eres un pervertido.

—Y tú una mocosa insegura.

—Ya no soy tan pequeña, capitán, con 19 años se me considera mayor ante el estado.

—Tch, para mí seguirás siendo una maldita mocosa imprudente —Levi se apartó a regañadientes para encaminarse a la puerta—. Más vale que sobrevivas, no pasé los últimos tres años perdiendo mi tiempo para que te arrojes a la primera. Obedece mis órdenes, y haz que el entrenamiento valga la pena.

—Sí señor —lo despedí con el típico saludo militar.

—No te demores, Jagger te está esperando del otro lado —salió—. Ah, y basta de formalismos, líder de escuadrón Ackerman.

Él desapareció de mi vista y mi sonrisa se ensanchó repasando sus palabras.

Levi siempre sería un descarado sin escrúpulos, nunca se andaba con rodeos y decía todo con la mayor sinceridad e indiferencia posible, buscando así que el mensaje quedase bien remarcado.

Interiormente le agradecí el gesto, dando por sentado que el enano poseía un familiar poderío para trasformar mi ánimo en un segundo, sin embargo, se trataba de un apego totalmente diferente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Nota:** _¿Qué tal? no soy para nada buena escribiendo a base del manga, pero algo en la bella Mikasa me hizo imaginarle este pequeño conflicto, como ya sabemos se siente insegura con su cuerpo, pero al ser Levi un hombre bastante especial pensé que no le importaría, todo lo contrario. Por último, lo ubiqué en la línea del manga porque en serio que me morí cuando la vi en acción :v asdfghjkl, pensé en esto para los dos con mucho amor._

 _En fin, gracias por leer._


	4. Año nuevo

**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _Tenía que hacer algo por motivo de año nuevo, y más con esa preciosa imagen pidiéndome a gritos creara una historia (ah y traduje los diálogos lo mejor posible:'v). Esto iba ser una viñeta, pero acabó con más de mil palabras y según Internet se le considera OneShot._

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno ubicado en Japón, ya verán el porqué, posible ooc a su criterio.

* * *

 **One-Shot**

* * *

 **Año nuevo**

«De cómo el amor replantea tus decisiones de vida»

* * *

•

•

•

Desde hace cuatro años me mudé a Japón con una oferta de trabajo, no es que fuera una decisión difícil de tomar, sinceramente, siempre fue como un sueño visitar el país del sol naciente. Ya sea por su gastronomía, su peculiar cultura y sus exclusivos paisajes en cada estación del año, mismos que me fascinaba capturar con mi cámara de video.

Había estudiado Comunicación Audiovisual en Estados Unidos, sin embargo mi lugar de origen no era otro que Francia. A lo largo de mis 29 años de vida, he recorrido una gran variedad de países, conociendo, escarbando, enriqueciéndome con nuevos conocimientos y deleitándome ante cada nueva experiencia, y es que el trabajo apremia; así como tampoco he sido una persona a la cual le guste quedarse plantado como idiota en un solo lugar.

Me gusta la aventura, moverme, indagar, y como el idioma jamás sería una barrera, tomé a Japón como un reto personal que duraría solamente cinco años.

Mi siguiente destino probablemente sería Corea del sur, no muy alejado, pero el objetivo era descubrir nuevos campos y mantenerme en constante cambio; trabajar, renovar y aprender algo nuevo sería siempre mi máxima prioridad.

—Es muy hermoso.

No obstante, giré mi rostro para _contemplarla_ , y un nuevo motivo me abría las puertas.

Llevaba una hora en uno de los tradicionales _Matsuris_ típicos en este lado del mundo, con motivo de obtener una buena toma que agregar a uno de mis videos para la compañía, incluso en un día feriado como la noche de Año Viejo no podía dejar de lado el trabajo. Sin embargo, lo impensable estaba pasando.

—Si vamos hacia allá, podremos observar más de cerca los fuegos artificiales…

" _Hanabi_ ", era uno de los espectáculos más fabulosos y populares entre los japoneses, yo lo estaba experimentando por primera vez, y raramente no lo hacía solo. Apenas mis ojos se enfocaron en ella, resultó inútil centrar mi atención en otra cosa.

Continuaba hablando amenamente sobre sus tradiciones y costumbres, durante el tiempo que solíamos convivir juntos ella muy amablemente atendía cada una de mis dudas. Esta vez no fue la excepción siendo mi primera vez.

Nunca antes se me había pasado por la cabeza, sobre todo porque no tenía interés alguno en desperdiciar una de mis tardes en un sitio asquerosamente repleto de personas.

Pero Mikasa había hecho un esfuerzo en invitarme a asistir oficialmente como _pareja_ a un festival con arraigado significado para ella, y claro que para mí era imposible negarme a uno de sus deseos.

Mikasa Ackerman era una japonesa-americana que me había… atrapado, por decirlo así, con sus encantos.

La conocí durante mi primer año aquí. Había extraviado estúpidamente una de mis mochilas que contenía muchas de mis herramientas de trabajo, la frustración tensaba mis músculos fatídicamente a causa de un proyecto que no necesitaba más retrasos, y a mí me pasaba eso. Afortunadamente, el mito de que nada se pierde en Japón me salvó el culo aquel día, pero aún era ignorante, por lo tanto, cuando la vi con mi bolso caminando hacia la salida de la tienda —donde había sido mi descuido— fue inevitable no soltarle un par de… improperios. Me comporté supremamente grosero, sorprendentemente, ella no me odió o me hizo algún gesto de desagrado, simplemente manifestó una breve reverencia para posteriormente señalar un mostrador con un cartel donde se leía " _Objetos perdidos_ ".

Me sentí como el mayor imbécil del planeta, apenas fui consiente de mi grave comportamiento, corrí con todas mis fuerzas para disculparme y… de alguna forma todo se desenvolvió partiendo desde ese incidente.

Mikasa no era como las mujeres tradicionales, pero poseía absolutamente toda la pinta _kawaii_ característica de su cultura. Con ese rostro fino, cabello oscuro, lacio, pequeños ojos rasgados, sonrisa radiante, hermosa piel cremosa que me tentaba a acariciarla a cada instante que se me permitía… justo ahora sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frio invernal se me antojó adorable. Y qué decir de su vestimenta, lucía simplemente preciosa con ese _yukata_ rosado ajustado al cuerpo.

Joder que algunas de las prendas de ese país eran tremendamente inusuales y atrevidas, recordaba haber comprobado que los escotes en las jovencitas quedaban rotundamente prohibidos, sin embargo una falda corta nunca sería mal vista por la sociedad, aunado al hecho de que la mayoría de los varones solían ser respetuosos con el aspecto físico de las mujeres. Les daba más libertad.

Eso era otra historia aparte, pero mis hormonas acostumbraban a jugarme en contra las ocasiones que solo nos separaban unos míseros centímetros.

Como ahora.

El único punto _negativo_ radica en nuestra diferencia de edad; ella apenas con sus escasos 17 años, prácticamente nuestro acercamiento se consideraría insano. Pero, demonios, estamos hablando de Japón, el país donde las revistas para adultos se exhibían a la vista de todos. No podía valerme más que un carajo.

Sin más titubeos, la tomé de la parte trasera de la cabeza para acercar su rostro al mío.

—Eso es correcto —susurré antes de besarla. Resultó putamente irresistible, Japón, espero no me juzgues por profanar tu estricto ambiente.

Aunque desprevenida, y a pesar de las "reglas", Mikasa no se opuso y me correspondió despacio. Continuamos con ese contacto cuidadoso y dulce que duró unos minutos, en medio de aquel pequeño espacio un tanto apartado del resto de la marabunta que conformaba el festival.

Cuando nos separamos Mikasa estaba más roja que un tomate, incluso quisiera sacar mi cámara para hacer una foto porque la escena era maravillosamente preciosa. _Inocente, pura, noble_. De súbito, a nuestro alrededor comenzaron aglomerarse luciérnagas, y el momento no pudo ser más perfecto.

Tenía una bella mujer a mí lado y, a pesar de mi exitoso trabajo, no me molestaría para nada aplazarlo o quedarme a vivir aquí por el resto de mis días, siempre y cuando fuese a su lado.

¿Atado a un país por amor? Joder, sí. Tal vez sea por el mero _sentimiento_ generado por dejar otro año atrás, quizá hasta esto me convirtiera en el idiota del que tanto me quejé, pero la perspectiva a futuro se sentía tan jodidamente satisfactoria como ahora.

—Feliz año nuevo, Levi.

—Feliz año, Mikasa.

Y así terminaría este ciclo, volviendo a empezar con la que sería una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida.

•

•

•

* * *

 **Nota:** _Fue algo pequeñísimo, pero siempre había querido verlos viviendo algo parecido, espero no haya quedado tan mal :'v esta vez lo subo más temprano porque cuando publiqué el de Navidad ocurrió una tragedia -inserte meme de Peña nieto- xDDDD todo por andar con las prisas jaja, pero no importa, pude resolverlo._

 _Gracias por los rw anteriores,_ Sarah Usher, AlenDarkStar, _los aprecio bastante._

Significado de algunas palabras:

Matsuri= Festival.

Kawaii= lindo.

Hanabi= fuegos artificiales.

Yukata= vestimenta tradicional japonesa hecha de algodón.

 _Por último, les deseo un prospero y feliz año 2018_

 _gracias por leer._


	5. La obsesión de la hermana

**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _Dudé por unos días de subir este capítulo, pero le tenía tantas ganas y me emocionaba que al final me dije "¡¿qué rayos?, no le dediqué mi tiempo por nada!", y aquí está. No sé si esto se le considere como bashing, pero quizá se note mi leve desagrado hacia cierto personaje. Huelga decir que esta vez no me basé en ninguna imagen para escribir, por lo que no hay portada._

 _ **POR FAVOR LEAN LA NOTA DEL FINAL. xD**_

 **Advertencias : Universo alterno, posible ooc.**

* * *

 **One-shot**

 **La obsesión de la hermana**

* * *

•

•

•

Desde que tengo memoria he sido la consentida de mi hermano. Su completa adoración, la luz de sus ojos, su pequeña, la favorita, la única mujer en su vida —bueno, además de mi madre—, pero incluso a ella nunca le profesó el mismo trato gentil que conmigo.

Mi hermano mayor era un silente amargado a simple vista. De carácter grosero, obsesivo, frío, seco y un poco hostil con todo el mundo, a excepción de mí. Sucede que guardaba un cariño especial en su corazón, un espacio dedicado solo a mí, su linda hermanita, era un sentimiento extraordinario únicamente presente entre él y yo. Huelga decir que gracias a sus extensos cuidados nunca me sucedió nada malo, procuraba vigilarme a toda hora y yo normalmente iba detrás de él a donde sea.

No solo eso, también nos ataban memorables momentos de complicidad, de risas, de felicidad, como también estaban aquellos de triste amargura; pero enfrentábamos juntos la adversidad, y eso era lo realmente importante.

Solo nos teníamos el uno al otro, y mi madre, a quien le tocó enfrentar la pesada carga de criar sola a sus dos hijos pequeños.

Sin embargo no había inconvenientes, pues con Levi como hombre de la casa era más que suficiente.

En esa época se comportaba muy maduro para su edad. Jugaba conmigo cada tarde después de hacer su tarea, asimismo, me ayudaba con la propia, calentaba los alimentos que mamá dejaba en el refrigerador para nosotros, compartía sus juguetes, se turnaba conmigo para seleccionar la programación del televisor... era el mejor hermano del mundo.

Me sobreprotegía con tanto esmero, con tanto fervor y dedicación, que yo permanecía encandilada. Adoraba el trato que sostenía conmigo, era único, especial, y francamente estaba bastante encaprichada.

Mi sonrisa era suya, y aunque no fuera a menudo, las suyas solo eran disponibles para mis ojos.

Conforme el paso de los años fuimos creciendo, me hice cada vez más independiente, poco a poco me convertía en una señorita a la cual su hermano ya no podría hacerle compañía al dormir porque tenía miedo del monstruo de armario. A Levi también le favorecieron los años, era todo un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, era sexy, guapo, varonil, caballeroso… todo un sueño.

Era mi sueño.

De mi propiedad y de nadie más.

Lamentablemente no todas se apegaban estrictamente a esa regla, por lo que como buena hermana menor me tocaba espantar a cualquier _mujerzuela_ que concibieran más allá de una inocente amistad. Fue divertido, y cada uno de mis escarmientos siempre resultó efectivo. Una sonrisita bien disimulada escapaba de mis labios cuando Levi despedía con ese tono frío a sus _amiguitas_ que osaban acusar a su tierna hermanita de 14 años.

Montón de ilusas, ninguna jamás de derrocó.

Los planes de Petra Ackerman eran infalibles, jamás tuvieron oportunidad de una relación sentimental con Levi.

Hasta ahí las cosas marchaban tal y como quería, continuaba teniendo mi vida perfecta al lado de mi querido hermano, mi madre, y últimamente el tío Kenny había decidido acoplarse.

Sin embargo, una alerta se encendió en mi cabeza ante la palabra _universidad_ que amenazaba con alejar a mi hermano de casa. Nosotros residíamos en Trost, una ciudad grande con su campus local, pero sin ofrecer la carrera predilecta por mi hermano.

Fue una gran molestia, contra la que no pude doblegarlo ni un poquito.

Se marchó inevitablemente a ciudad Ehrmich, dejando una opresión en mi pecho y un horrible miedo a que su cariño me fuera vilmente arrebatado. Vagué en una leve depresión al sopesar aquella terrible posibilidad, al solo imaginarlo dando sus atenciones a otra. Levi en brazos de otra chica me helaba la sangre dejándome tiesa en mi cama aquellas noches desesperadas, donde no podía dormir de consumirme en tanta paranoia, y con ganas latentes de vomitar. Al poco rato espabilaba y me repetía que era estúpido, que era un hecho imposible que mi propio hermano me traicionara. Incluso con una _novia_ —asco al pronunciarlo—, su inusitado afecto pertenecía exclusivamente a mí. Nuestro amor era eterno, inmarcesible, porque lo amaba y él también.

No obstante, aquello tan hermoso era omiso para las demás, y obviamente los planes trazados de pequeña no operarían de la misma manera, por lo que llegué a la única conclusión de protegerlo por mi cuenta. Velaría por lo nuestro yendo tras él así fuera al infierno mismo; no hubo opción, al demonio la escuela, la carrera, lo importante era permanecer _a su lado_.

El abismo de nuestra diferencia de edad fue muy molesto y solitario, anhelaba ver a Levi cada día con desesperación, pero al vencerlo pude finalmente alcanzar mi objetivo.

Yo soy una buena chica, soy atractiva, sexy, dulce y femenina. Pretendientes nunca me faltaron, pero mi corazón pertenecía solo a Levi. Sin embargo me gustaba ser el centro de atención, adoraba sus celos de hermano cuando uno que otro me dirigía una perversa mirada con intenciones lujuriosas. Obviamente, al reclamarme, me hacía la desentendida. Jamás admitiría que yo provocaba a esos muchachos.

Mi hermano actuó adecuadamente durante un largo periodo de tiempo, yo estaba en extremo feliz, sin embargo llegamos a un punto donde lo veía cada vez menos por el campus. Obviamente, al caer en cuenta, lo buscaba como loca por horas, incluso llegando a saltarme las clases, pero ni una pista de su paradero. Eso me resultó sospechoso, pero temí más por su seguridad.

Jamás lo predije, nunca lo anticipé, nadie me dio una pista. Un día simplemente lo vi de la mano con una mujer pelinegra. Entré en shock, me congelé en el acto y no supe qué movimientos hacer. Cuando exigí respuestas, no lo hice directamente con él, sino de su círculo de amigos de los cuales la única sin miedo al responder fue una chica llamada Hanji, quien me dijo entusiasmadamente que llevaban encontrándose en secreto desde hace meses.

O sea, mi querido hermano había dejado de frecuentarme por… _esa_.

Mi corazón se paralizó y mi cabeza dio vueltas. Entendí muchas cosas en ese instante, sin embargo, mi seguridad y mi fe me dictaron que no tardaría mucho en acabar. Si lo escondía era porque le avergonzaba ¿no? Seguro solo era una simple _aventura_.

Con toda mi confianza renovada decidí que cuando todo ese teatro acabara, haría que volviera a volcar su atención en mí.

Aun así había algo sin resolver: estaba herida. Mi orgullo me gritaba no dejar pasar tremenda traición intolerable. Casualmente decidí que me las pagaría. Por lo que no tuve opción que sacrificarme acostándome con uno de mis acosadores para expiar el pecado de Levi. Así cuando intentara algo más, yo acudiría en plan vulnerada con mi hermano para que le partiera la cara; él, por supuesto, explotaría en furia y arrepentido se aseguraría de no volverme a repetir ese descuido conmigo.

Hubiera sido la artimaña perfecta, sino fuera porque el tarado de Gunther solo me quitó la virginidad para nunca más volver acercarse a mí.

Ahora estaba dolida al doble, y tuve que tragarme todo mi orgullo al día siguiente cuando volví a encontrarme a mi hermano besándose con aquella bruja. La sujetaba de la cintura con una delicadeza similar a la que usaba conmigo cuando me refugiaba en sus brazos por algún espanto o temor.

No pude soportarlo más, mis ojos se llenaron de gruesas lágrimas y corrí hacia mi dormitorio a descargar contra la almohada la frustración y rabia que bullía dentro de mi pecho.

Ignoré a mi hermano desde esa situación, estaba indignada. Indignada más que nada porque él nunca me buscó, o me llamó para hablar del tema directamente, por el contrario solo lo hacía esporádicamente, exclamando simples preguntas tipo "¿cómo estás?, ¿cómo van las clases?, ¿comiste?, ¿tienes suficiente dinero, ¿has hablado con mamá?" cosas así de insustanciales a las que yo respondía solo con monosílabos. Esperaba se diera cuenta de mi malestar, pero nunca lo notó.

Transcurrió el tiempo restante y mi primer año en la universidad concluyó, continuaba sin enfrentar a Levi, mucho menos conocía la identidad de la chica misteriosa. A pesar de todo el desastre en mi interior, ese detalle me daba buena espina, ¿qué clase de novia no conoce a la hermana menor de su novio? Eso solo podía significar que Levi no tenía más que puro interés pasajero como para eludir que ella y yo fraternizáramos, y si era de ese modo, por ende pensaba terminar con ella pronto. _Poco a poco mis ánimos afloraban comenzando a recuperar la esperanza._

Que equivocada estuve.

Levi ni siquiera volvió a casa ese verano, tampoco pudimos arreglar las cosas porque se fue con esa quita hermanos a pasar las vacaciones a no sé qué estúpida isla.

Me enfurecía profundamente porque me lo estaba quitando, paulatinamente él se alejaba más y más de mí. Yo no podía soportar eso, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que me lo arrebatara. Levi se suponía era mío, me pertenecía por derecho y ella no tenía cabida en nuestra pequeña familia.

 _Jamás_ lo tendría.

Al regresar de las vacaciones, estaba totalmente segura de que esa relación ya habría finalizado. Mi confianza murió ante mi sorpresa de verlos más apegados y sonrientes. ¿Qué mierda sucedía? ¿Era una sonrisa lo que adornaba los carnosos labios de mi hermano? _Aquella sonrisa…_ ¿Había cambiado tanto? ¿Y por qué la miraba a ella? a esa jodida china antipática.

Eventualmente había indagado un poco con sus compañeros: Mikasa Jaeger, 20 años actualmente, local, adoptada, asiática, estudiaba la misma carrera que Levi — _perra afortunada_ —, pero no compartían clase — _menos mal_ —, era tan solo un año mayor que yo, y uno menor que él. Los rumores de pasillo decían que no era una persona sociable, pero sí muy astuta, la mejor de su clase, llegando a ser equiparada intelectualmente con mi hermano, un genio capaz de todo lo que se proponía. Mi sangre hervía ante aquello, ¿cómo podía ser tan desconsiderada robándole su primer lugar? Incluso con lo competitivo que era mi hermano me sorprendía que siquiera fueran capaces de interactuar.

No sabía cómo hacer que Levi abriera los ojos, porque sí, mi hermano tenía una venda invisible que no le hacía darse cuenta de la verdad.

Durante la primera semana tampoco me topé con él hasta que, frustrada y harta de todo este show pretencioso, me decidí a enfrentarlo.

Entré hecha una furia a la que sabía era su habitación, inmediatamente exclamé un grito horrorizada por la escena suscitada ante mis ojos: mi hermano con _esa_ medio desnuda del torso encima de él, besándolo y toqueteándolo por todas partes.

¡Qué vulgar! Las relaciones sexuales practicadas dentro del campus están prohibidas en el reglamento — _aunque la mayoría de estudiantes se pasa las reglas por el forro_ —, no quita su desobediencia, yo por lo menos tuve la decencia de irme a un motel; sin embargo allí tenemos a _Mikasa_ , infringiendo las normas, poniendo en sumo riesgo a mi hermano. Más puntos negativos a su favor.

Esa corta charla fue un poco bochornosa. Levi finalmente me presentó a su dichosa novia —o sea, ¡novia!—, disculpándose _con ella_ por no haberlo hecho antes. En ningún momento mi entonación o volumen fue amable, quise amedrentarla lanzando miradas furtivas de soberbia transmitiéndole mi desaprobación y desagrado, las cuales ella ignoró. _Maldita_. Al estar a solas con mi hermano por fin le reclamé a gusto su indiferencia durante el verano y ciertos defectos diagnosticados por mí hacia su novia —como que se notaba a leguas que me odiaba sin motivo aparente—, entre unos cuantos improperios extras. " _Tch, no te metas en vida, Petra, Mikasa no es así_ ", y una mirada gélida fue lo único que recibí.

Desde ese momento me juré que definitivamente jamás la aceptaría.

Levi en su vida me habría tratado de esa manera cruel de no ser por su influencia, ella lo cambió a algo totalmente diferente, lo transformó en otra persona que no era Levi en esencia, manipulándolo a su antojo. Y no era justo. Cuando estás con una persona lo quieres tal y como es, con sus defectos y virtudes, no intentas moldear su personalidad, mucho menos generas desprecio hacía su propia familia. Sin duda esa relación estaba mal, era toxica; además, Mikasa era una completa amargada, era oscuridad, tormento, ¿cómo rayos se complementaban? Ni siquiera se adherían a la regla de _los opuestos se atraen_ , para nada hacían buena pareja si ambos eran iguales, sinceramente, qué panorama tan aburrido. Levi necesitaba a alguien con chispa, una chica que poseyera la dulzura capaz de derretir su frío corazón, alguien sin la necesidad de cambiarlo, alguien como… como yo. Porque yo lo amaba tal cual era, porque yo era la única para él.

Si para el amor no hay edad, tampoco hay los lazos de consanguinidad.

Desde ese momento me enfocaría en Levi y nuestra promesa implícita de la infancia. Traté por todos los medios posibles de separarlos, alejarlos, enfadarlos; sin embargo era prácticamente imposible obtener éxito dentro de la facultad. Mis esfuerzos fueron en vano tomando en cuenta que debía concentrarme en mi propia carrera. Mi elección fue basada estrictamente en permanecer como vigía de Levi, por lo tanto no me gustaba, no era buena en ella, y mis calificaciones actualmente eran pésimas. Hacía poco había recibido un ultimátum por parte de mi madre de que si éstas no mejoraban, no me la costearía más y me sacaría a patadas para trabajar como limpiadora de alcantarillas.

Pasé todo mi segundo año esforzándome en salvar mi carrera, fue un calvario, y a duras penas lo logré, pero sacrificando cualquiera de mis oportunidades de separación. Aquel también fue el último año de carrera de Levi, entonces se graduó, haciéndolo con todos los honores siendo el número uno de su generación. Mi madre y yo no podíamos estar más orgullosas. Después del evento formal, celebramos todos juntos en un fino restaurante su egreso, lamentablemente Mikasa también nos acompañó, suceso que Levi aprovechó para presentarla a mi madre y Kenny.

Sentí la traición clavándose como un puñal cuando ambos le sonrieron en aceptación.

Mi corazón se llenaba de resentimiento cada vez más y más, fue el colmo escuchar de su boca que no regresaría a Trost con mamá, sino que se quedaría a practicar su servicio en un hospital de Ehrmich y de paso ocuparía una habitación en el hogar de la bruja.

Yo entré en shock, ¿qué diablos pasaba por su cabeza? ¿Planeaba abandonar a mamá solo por continuar apareándose con _esa_? Era inaudito que la conciencia le permitiera dormir en las noches con tantas tragedias que está provocando en mi familia.

Como lo supuse, mamá no se lo reclamó, pero yo no me quedé callada, resultando de nuevo en vano. Levi solo añadía un rasguño más a mi pobre y maltrecho corazón.

El tiempo pasó lento luego de esa desafortunada ocasión, a veces veía a Mikasa por la facultad, y era primordial no perderla de vista mucho tiempo, así cualquier coqueteo que tuviera con otro hombre sería mi oportunidad perfecta para delatarla con Levi. _Porque esa era la naturaleza de las perras como ella, seguramente no tardaba en cometer una ofensa por su ausencia en la universidad._

En ocasiones me quedaba perdida en mis pensamientos, estructurando preguntas tipo ¿qué tanto le ve?, ¿por qué ella? ¿qué tiene de especial una mujer tan… funesta? Tan poco colorida, pálida, tan opaca, poco agraciada y simple como ella. ¿Por qué Levi la había hecho su excepción? Yo era su única excepción en la vida: solo conmigo sonreía, solo a mí me hablaba con esa suavidad en su tono de voz, me abrazaba, me acunaba entre sus brazos para que no temiera, me protegía, me quería. Pero ella había arrasado con todo. Después de que mi odio avivaba, no podía más que apretar los dientes y darme vuelta para regresar a clases si no quería que mamá cumpliera su latente amenaza.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, supongo que al graduarme también me quedaría para seguir al asecho, así cuando su relación terminara definitivamente yo continuaría de brazos abiertos consolando a mi hermano, para posteriormente llevarlo de vuelta a nuestro hogar, del que no debió salir nunca.

Sin embargo el destino tenía una sorpresa preparada: cuando Mikasa egresó, ella y Levi contrajeron súbitamente matrimonio. Sentí como si me clavaran millones de dagas en mi ya lacerado corazón, una bomba estalló en mi estómago mermando mis fuerzas por varios días seguidos.

Huelga decir que no asistí a la boda, ni siquiera supe su ubicación, horario, o si se trató de algo estrictamente ceremonioso.

En ese momento no me importaba.

Más adelante me enteré que ambos se habían mudado a _mi_ casa en Trost.

En vez de continuar deprimiéndome, vi eso como una oportunidad de oro, no iba a desaprovechar el hecho de tenerla en mi territorio, lugar donde yo mandaba y tenía ventaja. Sería supremamente fácil desestabilizarla emocionalmente.

Al graduarme, yo también regresé a Trost dispuesta a acabar con todo, ahora a luchar por un divorcio entre esos dos. La casa seguía tal cual recordaba, mi cuarto seguía siendo mío y la zorra infortunadamente dormía en la recamara de Levi. Pero no importa, no pasaría mucho para que volcara su atención solo a mí, lo recuperaría a cosa de cualquier truco.

Fueron meses y meses de intentos fallidos, la maldita no se escandalizaba con nada, no logaba perturbarla. Era como una piedra, quieta y sin sentimientos. Detestaba con locura oírlos teniendo sexo por las noches.

Gracias a los golpeteos constantes contra mi pared, a veces me imaginaba a mí misma entre los brazos de Levi. Siendo yo y no Mikasaconvulsionando de placer, gozando de los cálidos besos de mi hermano, de sus labios, sujetando su cuello, su piel pegada a la mía, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos chocando entre sí mientras nos uníamos en el más íntimo de los contactos. Mi mano se paseaba lentamente por mi abdomen cuando la necesidad se hacía inquietante, simulando la boca de Levi.

Desgraciadamente, al abrir nuevamente los ojos la realidad me azotaba de golpe con sus asquerosos gemidos y jadeos.

Era muy, muy frustrante. Intolerable. Lágrimas de furia escapaban de mis ojos ante cada maldito rechinido, y si no fuera porque mi estúpido trabajo que odiaba con toda mi alma me agotaba durante el día, iría a armarles un escándalo.

Dos años pasaron volando a través de múltiples saboteos infructíferos, que se transformaron en ocasionales para finalmente prácticamente hacerse nulos. Joder, nada le afectaba. De verdad, NADA. Al contrario, _Mikasa_ parecía _fingir_ con más insistencia que le agradaba, me hablaba como si nada, pero yo no era tonta, nunca cedería con ella.

Decidí a darme por vencida y esperar que la relación gradualmente muriera, a su ritmo. Su vida era monótona, no tenía sentido, además, hasta hace poco Levi y yo volvíamos a ser tan inseparables como siempre. Al parecer recapacitó, y juntos reímos recordando aquellos fantasiosos juegos donde él era el capitán y yo su fiel subordinada, cada vez más se nos iban noches sumidos en cándidos recuerdos y otras anécdotas divertidas de infancia; ni siquiera _Mikasa_ pudo impedir aquello. Me gustaría haber sido testigo de sus celos al despertar al día siguiente y no encontrar a mi hermano a su lado de la cama. Si se atrevió a reclamarle, yo no lo supe. Normalmente despertaba en mi habitación, arropada y con un rico desayuno reposando en mi escritorio.

Ese día una sonrisa radiante bailó en mis labios al reconocer la caligrafía de Levi. Lo sabía, mi hermano me amaba y sé que no dudaría en relegar a su esposa por mí muy pronto. Me relajaba pensar que las cosas volverían a su cauce, que todo sería como antes de entrar a la universidad.

Estaba a la espera de nuestro incipiente futuro, donde estaríamos juntos hasta el final y tendríamos muchos hijos, a los cuales amaríamos mucho, nacerían con sus ojos y mi cabello, aunque en realidad esperaba que se parecieran más a él. La vida hogareña me parecía maravillosa, pero sin duda lo que más me ilusionaba era una boda al estilo de la realeza.

Me encontraba fantaseando con mi final feliz, muy muy feliz. Hasta que súbitamente todas mis esperanzas parecieron — _de nuevo_ — darse de lleno contra un árbol.

Había leído en twitter que el destino es aquello que resquebrajamos a cada instante con nuestras acciones, si es así ¿por qué diablos el de ellos no cedía? ¿Qué tenía de especial esa unión? Hice de todo por enderezar aquel destino que por derecho me pertenecía. Petra y Levi era la línea secuencial de la historia, no Mikasa y Levi. Pero creo que alguien allá arriba me aborrecía.

Sucedió la noche que bajé a la cocina por un vaso de agua, suerte que esa vez ninguno andaba en celo, la mañana siguiente tendría una jornada bastante dura en el trabajo, por lo que mi prioridad era exclusivamente descansar. Al llegar escuché ruidos raros dentro, tenía un poco de miedo, ¿y si se trataba de un ladrón? Pensé temblorosa en buscar a Levi para que me rescatara del villano, solo que al echar un rápido vistazo, mis entrañas ardieron en coraje cuando vislumbré a Mikasa arrasando con toda nuestra comida semanal. ¿Qué diablos? ¿¡Quién se cree que es!? ¡Ladrona! Continuaba pensando en llamar a Levi y ahora también a mamá para que vieran la clase de rata que convivía con nosotros en casa, hasta que la voz rasposa de mi hermano alcanzó mis oídos.

"— _¿Segura que quieres la carne con una pizca azúcar?_

— _Sí —masculló llevándose_ _a la boca_ _una de MIS galletas favoritas cubierta en ¿mayonesa?_

— _Tch, qué asco._

— _No da asco, en la comida asiática es muy común que los platillos, en especial la carne, lleven azúcar. Así como licor, verduras, salsas extravagantes, entre otros._

— _No me refería al azúcar… —la señaló con un dedo cruzándose de brazos._

— _Oh, tuve un repentino antojo de chocolate y un sándwich, pero no hay ni pan, solo quedó la mayonesa._

— _Hubiera salido a comprarlos, mocosa._

— _Pero son pasadas la media noche, además ya has avanzado con la carne, Levi —vi cómo se giraba en su dirección mientras esa babosa anormal se llevaba otra de MIS galletas a la boca._

— _No me hubiera importado… —vi cómo mi hermano se acercaba a la mesa, donde se agachó quedando en cuclillas, acto seguido, rodeó con sus manos los costados del vientre plano de Mikasa, para posteriormente depositar un tierno beso sobre él—, tengo que cumplir cada antojo por el bien de mi hijo._

 _La sonrisa empalagosa que le dedicó me causó ganas de vomitar._

— _Nuestro hijo._ "

Todos mis sueños se hicieron añicos cuando la desagradable noticia se asimiló en mi cabeza. ¡Embarazada! La maldita gestaba en sus entrañas un hijo de mi hermano. Eso no podía ser cierto… debía ser de otro, no de Levi, pero… recordar todas esa malditas noches donde no pude dormir por su culpa me dejaron paralizada unos momentos. Giré lentamente descansando mi cabeza contra la pared, la verdad fue como una fuerte patada en el estómago no tener argumentos que refutaran mi teoría.

Si desde antes ya éramos enemigas declaradas por mí, ahora lo éramos eternas a muerte. Si quería guerra, guerra le iba dar.

Cuando era pequeña me repetían constantemente que los hijos debían omitirse posterior a los 30 años, cuando ya has vivido tu juventud y tienes algo preparado para ofrecer a tu incipiente familia. No a los 25 cuando ellos ni siquiera poseen casa propia. El trabajo de mi hermano apenas iba en ascenso. Claramente Mikasa hacia todo mal, y de seguro había sido un mero impulso, tocándole a Levi cargar la misma pena. Por ese motivo, el plan A consistió en contarle la verdad a mi madre.

Debía reprenderlos, ahogarlos, hacerlos reconocer su error y deshacerse de _ese_ engendro lo más pronto posible, Levi no podía darse el lujo de dañar su reputación con un hijo, no cuando podría perder su trabajo.

Sin embargo, de nuevo me di de bruces contra un muro ante la inesperada reacción soñada de mi madre.

Ella lo aceptó como si nada. O lo que es peor, mencionó que _ojalá_ fuera una niña, pues siempre había querido tener una pequeña princesita. Indignada hui a mi habitación mientras ellos se regodeaban abrazando y mimando a esa mugrosa irresponsable. _Se supone que yo soy su niña._

Harta, desesperada y colérica, tomé la firme decisión de sabotearla. ¿Cuál sería la mejor forma? Ahogada, ahorcada, apuñalada, envenenada. Eso. Aun así, era inevitable que mis primeras opciones no me pusieran la piel de gallina, en ocasiones una vocecilla resaltaba en mi cabeza un montón de locuras descabelladas que rayaban lo psicótico. No era una asesina, sin embargo debía deshacerme del pequeño demonio en su interior a toda costa; hecho eso, lo demás sería como una reacción en cadena. Traería dolor, incredulidad, resentimiento y desacuerdo entre ellos. Todo sea porque no cayera para siempre en ese pozo que no era su destino.

Para mi mala fortuna tuvimos gente entrometida que nos visitó por más de un mes.

Los señores Jaeger fueron una total molestia, y debía cuidar mis movimientos sino quería ocasionar una desastrosa masacre culinaria.

Tuve que reprimirme durante ese tiempo, mientas era testigo ocular de cómo su vientre se hinchaba poco a poco, como se abultaba cada vez más y cómo todos lo acariciaban con mucho anhelo y amor; paso a paso seguía el proceso de embarazo de Mikasa, cómo sufría por las náuseas y malestares, pero también cómo era reconfortada por mi hermano.

Asqueroso.

Esos cariños, esas caricias eran mías, antaño solo dedicadas y exclusivas de mi pequeño ser, sin embargo ella no tenía reparos en exhibirse frente a mis ojos.

La aborrecía porque sabía que me lastimaba; la despreciaba por desatar esos afectos que él tanto odiaba demostrar. Él no cocinaba, era pésimo, era su actividad más detestada, y sin embargo cada noche salía a cumplirle cada miserable antojo sin reparos. Solo faltaba que de igual manera le privara de sus rutinas de limpieza. Eso sería el colmo.

No solo eso, todos parecían haberse olvidado de mí: primero Levi, después mi madre, mis amigas, hasta el desdeñoso tío Kenny le traía regalitos a Mikasa y la trataba como a una hija. ¿Qué mierda? El tío Kenny es de todo menos amable, es un asco, un irreverente. ¡Incluso las traicioneras de mis amigas le pedían consejos de maternidad! ¿Qué no sabían que estaba mal? Si yo la odio, ellas también debían hacerlo, por obligación.

Es ley de amistad.

Me sentía perdida, humillada, derrotada. Estaba hundida en un pozo oscuro donde no llegaban los rayos del sol, no había color, no había amor y todo era _su_ culpa. Gracias ella estoy así, por ella me estoy volviendo loca.

Mikasa había irrumpido en mi vida con el único propósito de arrebatármelo todo, viviendo el cuento de hadas que quería para mí y solo para mí.

¿Y saben qué? Estoy hasta la puta madre de no hacer nada.

.

.

.

 **POV general.**

Cada tarde después del trabajo era lo mismo: repasaba la mitad de su patética vida tratando de hallar una solución. No podía evitarlo, por más que esa historia de amor le repugnara. Ni siquiera sabía por qué razón se la aprendió de memoria, hasta que aquella voz familiar aparecía haciendo eco en su cabeza " _Porque fuiste testigo de cada fragmento, idiota_ ". Y cómo desearía no haberlo sido.

Petra se condenó desde ese instante que imitó la decisión escolar de su hermano.

Actualmente contaba con 24 años y aún vivía con su madre, sin pareja, bonita, pero con unas ojeras enormes por quedarse hasta muy tarde tratando de entender más a fondo su materia de trabajo. Jamás salía con nadie, había dejado de frecuentar a sus amigas porque a éstas les agradaba su _cuñada_ ; no tenía citas, tampoco otros intereses sociales.

Toda su vida se volcaba en Levi y solo Levi.

Más bien, en tratar de recuperar lo que por derecho era _suyo_.

Estaba forzada a lograrlo antes del inminente nacimiento de aquella criatura abominable. " _Vamos, hazlo, ¿qué te detiene? ¿Por qué dudas? Solo arrójala por las escaleras_ "

Era lo que dictaban sus pensamientos más tormentosos y perturbadores.

" _¿Quieres que tu hermano esté para siempre contigo, no? Debes deshacerte del fruto de la desgracia antes de que sea demasiado tarde_ …"

Su insana fijación hacia Levi estaba perjudicando su estabilidad emocional en proporciones esquizofrénicas, y aunque el grado aún era leve, no se podían ignorar sus resentimientos acumulados con el pasar de los años, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que éstos explotaran y se desencadenara un caos. Tal vez su fachada de mujer inmadura no revelara gran parte de sus intenciones escondidas, pero cada vez era menos indudable el hecho de que el nuevo integrante despertaba unos celos enfermizos en ella. Sus fantasías de permanecer para siempre con su propio hermano se habían transformado en una necesidad irrefrenable que había evolucionado con el paso de los años.

Prácticamente se estaba volviendo demente.

Su estado de locura había llegado a un punto crítico desde la noticia del embarazo de Mikasa, sin embargo, y añadiéndole más peso al saco, el día de ayer se había enterado de que también estaban buscando establecer su propio hogar a parte, juntos, lejos de ella, hecho que acabó por quebrarla en mil pedazos.

 _Lo alejará definitivamente de mí…_

Cuando por fin arribó a su casa se percató de que el coche de su hermano no se distinguía por ningún lado.

 _Extraño, ya debería estar de regreso._

Cerró la puerta y entró con pasos trémulos, a simple vista todo estaba en penumbras, hasta que oyó movimiento en la planta superior, y si Levi aún no llegaba del trabajo, instantáneamente supo que no podía tratarse de nadie más que de _ella_. Se quedó de pie en medio de la sala sopesando con cautela lo que haría a continuación.

 _Tal vez… era su oportunidad._

Escuchó una puerta abrirse, seguidos de unos pasos cortos que inequívocamente pertenecían a las pantuflas de Mikasa, y ese fue el detonante.

 _Lo haría_.

Sus trémulas piernas cobraron vida propia guiándola escaleras arriba, una excitación desconocida la poseyó, hasta que bingo, se topó cara a cara con la causante de todas sus desgracias, casi chocando con ella. Sonrió con suficiencia a saberla completamente sola y vulnerable, una sonrisa tan retorcida que agudizó todos los sentidos de Mikasa.

—Petra.

—Mikasa —su sonrisa se ensanchó mostrando todos los dientes—, qué alegría verte.

Por instinto, la mano de Mikasa abarcó su apenas abultado vientre de tres meses y medio. Su cuñada jamás se alegraba de verla, nunca le dirigía la palabra amenamente, siempre la miraba mal o la ignoraba como si ella no existiera en esa casa. Si bien eso a ella la tenía sin cuidado, aún era fastidioso, pues no dejaba de ser simplemente la hermana menor de su esposo y no podía mandarla a la mierda.

Mikasa apretó los dientes un poco incomoda debido a la mirada tan intensa que Petra tenía sobre su persona, añadiendo esa sádica sonrisa para nada digna de una muchacha joven con salud mental. Y no es que Petra fuera peligrosa, pero temía más que nada por su bebé no nato.

—Oh, qué interesante. Tú nunca te alegras de verme, al contrario, más bien parece que quieres matarme.

La cara de Petra se transformó en una mueca de incredulidad. _¿Acaso soy tan obvia…?_

" _Por supuesto que sí, basura, ni eso sabes hacer bien. Ahora fíjate: ella está de espaldas a ti, intenta huir al primer piso porque leyó tus intensiones perfectamente, estúpida, no dejes que se escape. Es tú oportunidad, empújala ahora._ "

—Tú te lo buscaste… sucia vividora roba hermanos —murmuró quedamente, frenando en seco a Mikasa al borde del primer escalón.

—¿A qué te refie-?

—¡Tú lo apartaste de mi lado! Lo obligaste a que me desechara como basura. Demonios, ¡a mí! ¡Su querida hermanita! ¡La única que puede salvarlo, la única capaz de brindarle la calidez y felicidad que se merece! —soltó con veneno, dispuesta a soltar todo su rencor acumulado desde que la conoció—. Yo lo amo, lo he amado con toda mi alma desde que era una niña, merezco su amor, no tú. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que él se diera cuenta de que ese es nuestro destino —su expresión se suavizó un segundo, para que inmediatamente la sed de sangre deslumbrara en sus ojos—. Lamentablemente apareciste tú, maldita zorra ofrecida, eres una egoísta, ¿sabes que odia cocinar? ¿No? Pues aun así tienes el descaro de obligarlo a que te cocine por culpa de ese…—miró el bulto con desdén—, ese engendro de mierda que cargas en el vientre —poco a poco Petra se iba acercando a Mikasa quien, impresionada y un poco asustada, permanecía de piedra en el mismo lugar—. Estaba tan cerca de obtener mi sueño, no sabes cuánto he tenido que soportar por tu culpa, pero ¿sabes otra cosa? ¡Estoy harta! —la asiática reaccionó con ese bramido y se preparó para lo peor—. Si tan solo no existieras… si tan solo… ¡Eres una maldita puta! una puta entrometida ¿¡por qué no te mueres de una vez!?

Todo pasó muy rápido, su cuñada le sujetó los dos brazos con tanta fuerza, que de pronto Mikasa sintió un fuerte vértigo que la abrumó al grado de no poder hacer nada al respecto. Se sintió languidecer, toda su espina como recorrida por un hielo, y vio por unos milisegundos su vida pasar frente a sus ojos. La mirada miel de Petra destellaba chispas de locura, su rostro impreso en maldad exteriorizaba su éxtasis interno que tanto se había esforzado por reprimir hasta ahora, mientras se dejaba llevar, al mismo tiempo que tomaba aire para soltar breves carcajadas.

Sin embargo estas nunca llegaron, y el impacto tampoco lo hizo.

La chica castaña vio con ojos de terror cómo su hermano aparecía zumbando detrás de ella y alcanzaba apenas a envolver la pálida muñeca de Mikasa, salvándola justo a tiempo.

Petra se quedó lívida ante su repentino acto de aparición, no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando, ¿en qué momento…? ¡Se supone que Levi no estaría en casa! Se supone que Levi no se enteraría, se supone que no debía acunar a nadie entre sus brazos que no fuera ella, se supone que él la mirara con amor y no con esos centellantes ojos que reflejaban una tormentosa ira.

—Levi…

La excusa que fuera a salir de su boca fue velozmente contrarrestada con una mirada fulminante de parte de él.

—¡¿Qué estupidez estuviste a punto de cometer?!

Petra reaccionó.

—Levi…no… yo no quise… ¡esto es…! —murmuró con ojos muy abiertos, construyendo pretextos improvisados para salvar su pellejo, pero simplemente el nerviosismo no la dejaba.

—¡Cállate, maldita sea! estás loca, debería entregarte a las autoridades por tu imprudencia de mierda.

—Levi... —esta vez fue un susurro tembloroso proveniente de la azabache lo que aplacó el coraje que hervía dentro de Levi—. Me siento mal.

Mikasa trastabilló aun dentro del poderoso agarre en su cintura, y él, supremamente alarmado, la asió un poco más hacia su cuerpo para evitar que su lánguido cuerpo decayera.

—¿Quieres que llame al médico? Mierda, si tan solo el estúpido auto no estuviera en el mecánico —farfulló frustrado, resoplando al mismo tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

—No, solo… llévame a la cama… por favor, necesito recostarme —Mikasa se notaba realmente mal, mareada, ida, indispuesta; sus mejillas ardían y el llanto amenazaba por incrementarse en intensidad dado a la fatal experiencia, y los débiles resuellos soltados a intervalos aplastaban duramente el corazón de su esposo.

—Te llevaré.

—Levi —Petra de nuevo repitiendo su fastidioso monosílabo común, buscando detener a su hermano.

—No quiero escucharte — le reprendió nuevamente con la mirada más fría y mortífera de su repertorio—. Pero hablaré seriamente contigo. Baja inmediatamente a la sala.

Petra tragó duro ante su porte autoritario, sin ninguna otra opción más que obedecer y esperar la segura paliza verbal, conocía a su hermano y para él eso era lo menos. Su conciencia la maldijo interiormente por ser tan putamente impulsiva, y no pensar con la cabeza fría antes de atacarla, pero, diablos, estuvo _tan_ cerca. Ese pequeño regocijo de haberse atrevido nadie se lo quitaría, sin embargo se odiaba y se enorgullecía, emociones tan contradictorias oscilaban en un clima tan desordenado que drenaba todos los pensamientos de su cabeza. Se puso en blanco preparándose emocionalmente, y al mismo tiempo sopesó qué haría, qué maldita técnica de manipulación precisaría. Aún dentro de su locura le quedaba un resquicio de esperanza… por sus años en la niñez, quizá si le hablaba de sus sentimientos lograra abrirle los ojos…

Lo que no sabía es que lamentablemente ella ya no tenía una salida.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué puta mierda pasa por tu cabeza!? ¡Estuviste a punto de tirar por las escaleras a Mikasa y a mi hijo! ¿Eres consciente de lo que pudo hacer pasado? Tu sobrino, ¡tú jodido sobrino! —Imprecó apenas su pie tocó el último escalón, Levi estaba nadando en ira descomunal y se lo demostraba con cada fría palabra que la atravesó como mil cuchillas—. ¡Responde, Petra!

—Yo… —su renovado ánimo desapareció en un santiamén—. Levi…

—¡Cierra la boca! Ya te dije que no quiero escucharte —ella sudó frío, sus esperanzas derrumbándose frente a sus ojos. Levi frotó sus sienes, ofuscado pero manteniendo la compostura para no echar a patadas a su propia hermana—. Escuché todo lo que le dijiste a Mikasa —reveló, consternado—. No sé quién demonios te crees para tratarla así, pero si por un maldito segundo pensaste que no habría consecuencias estás jodidamente equivocada. Eres una mocosa impertinente, siempre lo fuiste, y francamente estoy muy decepcionado.

Los ojos miel de Petra empezaron a aguarse, su hermano nunca se había referido a ella de esa manera tan hostil. Todas sus defensas cayeron inmediatamente.

—¡Somos hermanos, Petra! Por dios, compartimos sangre. Nunca te di motivos como para que imaginaras otra cosa.

—Pero Levi, yo te amo —rogó—. ¿No extrañas aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos…?

Él la cortó con un ademán.

—Estás mal, Petra. Yo nunca te vi de ese modo, jamás lo hice ni lo haré… y sinceramente me importa un carajo cómo eso te haga sentir. Yo amo a Mikasa —a veces ser duro y contundente es mejor que intentar razonar, con tal de que se le quedara grabado—. Esta noche hablaré con mamá para internarte en un manicomio, lo necesitas con urgencia —quizá una decisión cruel, pero bastaba recordar la expresión angustiada en el rostro de Mikasa, a su bebé a punto de morir, y no podía sentir ni un atisbo de piedad en el cuerpo. Sin embargo suspiró apaciguándose, pues al final se trataba de su hermanita menor, la quería, pero no de la forma que ella lo deseaba.

El asunto era todo un lío, muchas emociones fluctuaban de un lado a otro y no podía darles un orden, por lo que en ese mismo momento tomó la decisión.

Petra ya no dijo nada, y simplemente Levi se dio la vuelta para volver a la habitación con Mikasa, mientras ella caía de rodillas al suelo deshaciéndose en lágrimas y gimoteos. A él no le importó su condición, se lo merecía por destruir a su propia familia.

Esa noche Petra huyó, nadie supo adónde, Levi tampoco se preocupó en buscarla inmediatamente.

A la mañana siguiente, Levi y Mikasa decidieron marcharse a pesar de las insistencias de Kuchel, ciertamente, no querían recordar el mal rato provocado en esa casa por la obsesión de una loca hermana enamorada.

•

•

•

* * *

 **NOTA** **:** _La idea inicial, y dado que quiero meter puros shots cortos, esto solo se trataría de Petra intentando tirar a Mikasa por las escaleras, o sea, la ultima parte, pero la historia de amor que me imaginé para Levi y Mikasa me gustó tanto, que fue imposible no hacer que Petra la narrara xD_ _En fin, espero no me odien, la verdad me agrada la idea de Petra como hermana de Levi, yo sé que esa morra no es mala en el anime, pero es cagante en algunos fics, por lo tanto si hago más en el futuro Petra tendrá un papel más positivo. Como dije al principio, dudé en subirlo, por lo que me disculpo si encuentran algún error o incoherencia gramatical._

 _Saludos, agradezco sus rw en caps anteriores, en serio ;-;_

 _Gracias por leer._


	6. ¿Quién secuestró a Levi?

**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _Siento que hace años no subía nada, y de hecho, me había alejado de la escritura debido a la escuela y las prácticas, ya sentía el abandono de esta Antología y me quise poner las pilas, entonces me acordé de esta historia que está desde octubre. Verán, yo no escribí esto, lo hizo mi hermana menor para un trabajo de su escuela, me pidió ayuda y se lo corregí, de alguna forma la historia me pareció buena y le pregunté sí podía adaptarlo a lo que ella sorprendentemente dijo ¡sí! y aquí estoy xD Llevo unas tres horas trabajando con esto, espero no haya quedado algún error de dedo._

 _Debo aclarar que su formato es más parecido al de un cuento que de un fanfic, tiene poco dialogo, y la verdad no quise modificar ciertos aspectos de la historia porque se me hacia tedioso terminar todo para hoy, y en serio quería publicarles algo. En fin, espero les guste._

 **Advertencias: Universo Alterno, OoC.**

* * *

 **Two-Shot**

* * *

 **¿Quién secuestró a Levi?**

* * *

.

.

.

Ha llegado el gran día, la fecha más esperada para Mikasa y Levi.

A solo unas cuantas horas de la tan esperada ceremonia, Mikasa se encontraba preparándose para su boda. Ya todo estaba listo: el vestido tan hermoso de un color tradicionalmente blanco adornado con pequeñas lentejuelas y flores bordadas en sus mangas, la cola del vestido con más detalles hermosos, el ramo de flores naturales de un bello color azul, sus pequeñas zapatillas y accesorios a juego.

La madre de Mikasa, Meiko, se encontraba con ella en todo momento; ahora mismo la ayudaba con el vestido y el peinado. Cuando por fin estuvo lista, su padre entró a la habitación observándola por un segundo con lágrimas en los ojos. En un impulso la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo, dándole un gran beso en la frente, como otorgando su bendición. Después de ese intimo momento entre la familia, su padre le mencionó que era hora de que su madre y él se marcharan, pues tan solo en cuestión de minutos el vehículo llegaría por ella. Sus padres salieron de la casa de su amada hija, y mientras tanto Mikasa conversaba por teléfono con su mejor amiga, confesándole que no podía aguardar más a que llegaran por ella y partir hacia su boda.

Todo iba de maravilla, ella estaba tan emocionada por casarse con el amor de su vida, el hombre que tanto amaba, esa persona con la que quería tenerlo todo.

Su mejor amiga, Sasha, le comentó por teléfono que partiría para la iglesia junto con su otra amiga, Hanji. Al finalizar la llamada escuchó que tocaron a su puerta. Cuando atendió se encontró con el que parecía ser el chofer, el coche al fin había llegado por la novia, ella se dispuso a salir de la casa y entró al auto. Durante el trayecto ella estaba tan feliz, veía su mundo color de rosa y creía que todo era perfecto, pero nunca se imaginó lo que vendría enseguida.

Mientras tanto, en la iglesia estaban todos aguardando a que la preciosa novia llegara. Todos, a excepción de una persona, y quizá la más importante de esta celebración.

Cuando bajó del coche frente a la enorme puerta, Mikasa continuaba tan emocionada porque al fin lo que tanto anhelaba se tornaría realidad. En su mente solo pensaba en la familia propia que formaría en un futuro no muy lejano.

Sin embargo, al encontrarse con Sasha y no con su padre como debería ser típico, supo que algo andaba mal.

—Mikasa… es Levi… —murmuró la castaña con pesar.

El mundo de la oriental se vino abajo. Levi, el amor de su vida, aquel a quien le había entregado todo, por quien se había arriesgado a tantas cosas y daría su vida sin importar nada, la había dejado plantada.

Estuvo a punto de llorar, cuando su madre apareció por un costado del pasillo y le ordenó que se tranquilizara, que quizá el hombre solo se estaba demorando más de lo debido. No funcionó del todo esa banal excusa, pero por lo menos sirvió para que no arruinara su maquillaje.

Mikasa había decidido esperar a Levi unos minutos más, quizá sea cierto lo dicho por su madre, y solo se trataban de inusitados nervios apoderándose del ceñudo hombre. Pero con cada minuto que pasaba, Mikasa solo se sentía cada vez más y más desesperada, hasta el punto de pasar casi una hora de la acordada, pero el carro donde vendría el novio no llegó.

Mikasa no entendía cuál había sido la razón por la que Levi no había llegado a su anhelado matrimonio.

Al darse cuenta de que todos los invitados giraban sus miradas de pena hacia su dirección, decidió informarles que esta boda no se llevaría a cabo, casi con furia contenida. Al finalizar ese discurso con palabras tan dolorosas para ella, avanzó hacia la dirección de la madre y tío de su _prometido_ para preguntar qué había ocurrido con él, pero ellos, al no poder dar una explicación coherente de lo que había ocurrido, se alejó de ambos rápidamente y de aquella maldita iglesia donde supuestamente ocurriría lo mejor de su vida, pues ya no tenía sentido seguir ahí.

Salió corriendo en busca del coche de su madre para dirigirse a su departamento, lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, y apenas tenía movilidad a causa del pomposo vestido. Cuando por fin entró a su casa, se tiró de boca a su cama sin importar que esta quedara manchada de rímel y tanta mezcla del maquillaje que abarcaba su rostro, total, Levi no estaba para exigirle que lo limpiara.

Eran ya las diez de la noche, Mikasa había recibido muchas llamadas de sus padres y amigos, pero ninguna de su novio. Ella de alguna forma estaba segura de que Levi llegaría a casa en algún momento de la noche y se disculparía orgullosamente por su ausencia; pondría como excusa algún tipo de «nervio nupcial» —por más que eso no encajara con su personalidad—, y todo estaría bien. Así que con todo el dolor de su corazón se fue a dormir y tal vez por la mañana él estuviera junto a ella.

Sin embargo eso no ocurrió. Era lunes por la mañana y tal como pasó en la iglesia, Levi jamás regresó a su lado.

Ella estaba totalmente dispuesta en llamar a Levi las veces que fueran necesarias, le urgía una explicación, un porqué preciso, pero éste simplemente no le respondía. _Mierda_. Mikasa solo trataba de averiguar dónde estaba ese enano bastardo, incluso llamó a la mejor amiga de su prometido por si sabía alguna noticia, pero esta tampoco contestó.

Estuvo a punto de rendirse para salir a buscarlo por sí misma, hasta que repentinamente su celular vibró.

Era un mensaje de un número que no tenía registro.

« _Que pena que tu noviecito no llegara a su boda, es una lástima ¿no?, ¡PERO EL MALDITO SE LO BUSCÓ! Y ahora por fin las pagará…_ »

Apenas acabó de leer el anterior, cuando otro ingresó en su bandeja.

« _Por cierto, no cometas una estupidez y vayas en busca de las autoridades o él... morirá_ »

Mikasa, al leer ambos mensajes, sintió un enorme escalofrío en su espina al atisbar la posibilidad de que Levi se encontrara en manos de un completo demente, pero no sabía qué hacer, ella no quería que le ocurriera algo a su prometido, y más al saber que no había sido por su voluntad dejarla plantada; así que con el temor recorriendo sus venas, marcó al celular de la madre de su novio para informarle de lo sucedido.

Mientras tanto, en un algún lugar remoto, Levi Ackerman hacía todo lo posible para huir, pero todo era inútil.

Por más fuerza física, horas en el gimnasio, o peleas callejeras que haya tenido en antaño, su secuestrador era más fuerte que él. Había intentado golpearlo con un pedazo de madera para poder huir de ese horrible lugar, pero el muy bastardo se percató a tiempo de lo que intentaba hacer y logró amarrarlo a una silla con cadenas de acero; luego de esto dio aviso al verdadero autor del crimen y le contó de las acciones que Levi había tratado de hacer. Sin importarle nada le exhortó con voz distorsionada que él _tenía_ que permanecer ahí, y si no se quedaba quieto le causaría un gran daño a Mikasa.

Levi maldijo para sus adentros, pues a causa de todos sus anteriores intentos de escape se había quedado sin voz.

No es que fuera un debilucho, pero _ella_ jugaba sucio al verter droga en el vaso donde le daba de beber, y él como un estúpido no se había percatado, hasta que la sustancia ya corría dentro de su sistema.

 **.**

Durante la tarde, al departamento de Mikasa llegaron la madre y tío de Levi, así como los padres de ella. Hasta Hanji y Sasha estaban ahí. Incluso Petra, la mejor amiga de Levi, pues todos querían saber el paradero del novio. Sin embargo, el secuestrador no había vuelto a comunicarse, así que trató por todos los medios de llamar a ese número, pero obtuvo cero respuestas.

La madre de Levi quería acudir desesperadamente a la policía, pues su hijo llevaba desaparecido ya dos días, no obstante, Kenny Ackerman la detuvo al recalcarle con firmeza que de hacer eso, le podría ocurrir algo a su sobrino.

Cayó la noche y todos se marcharon. Mikasa se fue a la cama sintiéndose destruida por la dolorosa ausencia de su amado Levi.

Por la tarde del día siguiente Levi comenzó a ponerse muy intranquilo, casi colérico y a punto de gritar por el enardecimiento causado por la droga, así que el lacayo del secuestrador lo abofeteó hasta hacerlo sangrar, y solo por hacerle la maldad, le mandó otro mensaje a Mikasa.

« _Tu enano prometido quiso hacerse el valiente, y por tratar de desafiarme mira lo que le pasó… así que es mejor que sigas mis órdenes al pie de la letra, de lo contrario, necesitará más que sangre para mantenerse con vida_ »

Con este aterrador mensaje venía anexada una foto de su prometido aún con el traje de bodas; sucio, manchado, descuidado, todo lo contrario al buen porte que le caracterizaba, y aquel rostro que tanto amaba Mikasa se apreciaba brutalmente rojo e hinchado. La embargó una furiosa pena e impotencia al verlo en tan deplorable estado.

Mostró la foto a los familiares de ambos, a regañadientes, pues no quería herir la sensibilidad de su suegra, sin embargo, era menester que estuviera al tanto de que él seguía con vida.

Nadie sabía qué hacer, pues no había mucha información de parte del secuestrador, solo esos esporádicos mensajes y fotos indicando que lo tenían prisionero.

Habían pasado dos días más desde el secuestro, y la madre del novio comenzó a desconfiar de Petra, ya que durante esos días se le veía un interés inquietante por la desaparición de su hijo, y ella, como buena y paranoica madre, cualquier actitud fuera de lo común le provocaba mala espina.

Petra era de las personas que estaban en contra sobre llamar a la policía, junto con Hanji, quien parcialmente apoyaba esta moción. Y claro que sus opiniones eran más que válidas y comprensibles, ambas priorizaban la integridad personal del pelinegro incluso desde lejos, además de lo adecuado que era establecer un plan de contingencia. Sin embargo, a Petra en ocasiones se la podía ver o muy tranquila o muy nerviosa, mientras que Hanji bromeaba sobre la ausencia de Levi, fresca como lechuga, como queriendo apaciguar el ambiente, pero fracasando estrepitosamente en el proceso. Mikasa conocía a Hanji y su humor extraño, sabía a ciencia cierta que no lo hacía apropósito, no en esta situación, ella era así por naturaleza, pero a largo plazo también podía causar un regusto en la boca de su estómago. Petra, por otro lado, era una chica torpe y flemática quien no sabía cómo manejar un peso tan enorme.

Es cierto que Hanji estaba un poco loca, y que Petra y Levi habían sido pareja en un pasado escolar muy muy oscuro, la castaña prácticamente había rogado por quedarse así fuese en la _friendzone,_ y según Kuchel existía la excusa viable de un crimen pasional.

No obstante, sería demasiado arriesgado y tonto para ella.

Por su parte, Mikasa solo creía que era ridículo sospechar de su círculo amistad, había muy pocas pruebas que las señalasen, y solo perderían el tiempo señalándose entre ellos mismos, por lo que no le tomaba gran importancia. Ella estaba convencida de que el secuestrador se trataba de otra persona.

 **.**

Al día siguiente, Kuchel Ackerman se encontraba en el departamento de Mikasa, tal y como lo hacía desde el secuestro, pues justo ahí se reunían a esperar alguna llamada de rescate.

Meiko también estaba en la casa, y justo cuando se dirigía hacia la cocina, mientras Kuchel y Mikasa discutían en la sala, se detuvo en la puerta a escuchar una conversación que tenía Hanji con otra persona, ella observaba cómo la castaña se notaba algo nerviosa, ansiosa y gesticulaba unas muecas bastante extrañas a su parecer. Ella le dio poca importancia dado los comentarios dichos por su hija sobre su extravagante personalidad, sin embargo, al terminar la llamada, la chica Zoe soltó una sonrisa triunfante que se le antojó sumamente retorcida y macabra.

La señora Meiko sabía, aunque no expresara nada, que desde aquel fatídico día algo estaba mal con el comportamiento de Hanji —más de lo usual—, quien, al enterarse de la ausencia de Levi, simplemente se había dado la vuelta abandonando el lugar, cuando se supone debía ser uno de los soportes de Mikasa en situaciones difíciles. Y ahora mostraba ese comportamiento en la cocina, cosa que a sus perspicaces ojos, incluso tratándose de Hanji, no era normal.

Definitivamente esa sonrisa no era para _nada_ normal.

Su mente de un momento a otro comenzó a fraguar un montón de hipótesis que tuvieran que ver con Zoe, sus razones o motivos de planear algo así.

Sin embargo, un grito de Mikasa la sacó de sus pensamientos de golpe y se dirigió como una bala al salón de estar.

—¡UN MENSAJE!

Mikasa sin perder el tiempo, comenzó a leer en voz alta.

— _Si no me entregas esta cantidad de dinero, tu querido novio las pagará…_

» _Quiero 300,000 dólares en efectivo, cuando tengas el dinero me enviarás una foto comprobando la cantidad. Solo así te enviaré un mensaje con la dirección del lugar donde haremos el intercambio. ¡MAS TE VALE QUE NO ACUDAS A LA POLICÍA, EH, PERRA! Porque lo sabré y ME QUEDARÉ CON EL ENANO PARA SIEMPRE._

Mikasa no entendía nada. _¿Quedarse con Levi para siempre?_ Eso no tenía ningún sentido, y sin embargo…

 _Enano_.

—¡Necesitamos esa cantidad de dinero cuanto antes y citar al criminal para recuperar a Levi! —esa fue Kuchel exclamando totalmente fuera de control—, ¡recuerden no involucrar a las autoridades, el secuestrador amenazó con hacerle daño y no me lo perdonaría nunca!

La señora Kuchel no podía contener las lágrimas, pues su amado y único hijo continuaba vivo, sin embargo le atemorizaba que algo malo le pasara. Mientras tanto a Hanji se le notaba un tanto normal, de Petra, como ya era típico, no sabían su paradero desde la mañana anterior, y Sasha se mantenía al margen. Meiko no paraba de pensar en lo que había sucedido con Hanji minutos antes en la cocina, y que de verdad parecía no importarle la situación de bienestar en la relación de Mikasa y Levi.

¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

A pesar de que había confabulado con su consuegra en reiteradas ocasiones sobre que Petra debía estar detrás de todo, esos pensamientos ahora tomaban dirección hacia una persona totalmente opuesta.

Y Mikasa cometía el error de confiar plenamente en las dos.

La pelinegra estaba al tanto de que al no reunir el dinero ponía en riesgo la vida de su amado, pero se las ingeniaría para conseguirlo.

La tarde del sábado Mikasa se encontraba en su departamento, contando y ordenando el dinero en una maleta que logró obtener con ayuda del tío de Levi, enterada de que una parte eran billetes falsos.

Tomó la foto y la envió al número privado, solo bastaron 10 minutos para que recibiera respuesta sobre la dirección del intercambio.

« _Muy bien Mika, esta es la dirección: 427 calle Sherman. Te espero a las 10 de la noche el día de hoy, por tu seguridad y la de tu novio, ¡más te vale acudir SOLA!_ »

Al enterarse, todos se trasladaron inmediatamente al departamento de Mikasa y Levi, ya que se encontraba sospechosamente cerca a la dirección acordada.

—Llegó la hora, iré en busca de Levi, en cuanto esté conmigo vendré inmediatamente aquí —habló Mikasa con voz solemne, y una mirada cargada de determinación.

Tanto Ben como Meiko Ackerman tenían un terrible miedo de que algo pudiera salir mal, como el hecho de que su preciada y única hija también fuera raptada por los mismo secuestradores de su yerno, o que se tratara de una cruenta trampa... sin embargo, sabían nada podían hacer para detenerla, pues se trataba de su preocupación de padres contra el profundo amor que sentía Mikasa por aquel muchacho.

Mikasa se dirigió en su coche al terreno donde sería el intercambio y cuando por fin llegó, se estacionó, procediendo a bajarse con maleta en mano. Caminó por un sendera entre la oscuridad, hasta que notó a lo lejos la silueta de alguien alto y fornido; al acercarse vislumbró que se trataba de un señor ya grande de edad, y levantando la maleta, le señaló con dureza que ahí se encontraba todo el dinero.

Mientras esperaba indicaciones, ella casi empezó a suplicar que le entregara a Levi, pero sabía que no debía mostrarse vulnerable. En un movimiento rápido, el hombre sacó a alguien de la parte trasera de una camioneta, su altura indistinguible desde su posición, y tampoco se veía su rostro a causa de un saco café que cubría su cabeza.

Aun así Mikasa sin dudas le arrojó el maletín dejándolo en la calle cerca del criminal, ya que lo estaba amenazando, tenía una pistola en mano y estaba dispuesto a matar si era necesario.

—¡No te muevas! O te disparo estúpido, y ¡tú¡ No le destapes la cara hasta que me vaya, o si no, algo malo pasará aquí.

Mikasa asustada por la amenaza, e ilusionada porque volvería a ver a Levi, cumplió con lo que le ordenó el hombre. Segundos después de que el criminal se había alejado lo suficiente, procedió a destapar el rostro al hombre frente a ella, no se contuvo y lo hizo con emoción ya que por fin todo había terminado.

Sin embargo, al momento de quitar por completo el saco, se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de Levi, y en ese preciso momento un mensaje sonó en su celular.

« _Jugaste sucio, zorra. Si de verdad quieres ver al enano, tienes que venir exactamente a la misma hora al bosque. Olvida el resto del dinero, pero tendrás que venir sola de nuevo_. _Pd. la pesadilla pronto acabará "mocosa"_ »

Mikasa estaba confundida, pues el final del mensaje le resultaba familiar, por Levi, claro. Sin embargo, por más que quiso no lo pudo descifrar, y sintiéndose aún más desgraciada y engañada, se dirigió a casa lo más serena que soportó para informar de lo sucedido.

—¡Se enteró! El _hombre_ descubrió que el dinero era falso —exclamaba Mikasa con lágrimas inundando sus ojos—. Fui tan estúpida por creer en su palabra…

—No te culpes a ti misma, tu intención no era otra que recuperar a Levi —Sasha le palmeó la espalda.

—Cierto, no es tu culpa, lo hecho, hecho está, mejor dinos ahora cuál es el plan —apremió Petra, apareciendo por fin y alentando por primera vez a su amiga.

—Gracias chicas —su intento de sonrisa resultó infructuosa. Su semblante se endureció—. Me citó mañana a la misma hora.

—¿En dónde te citó? —preguntaron tanto Kuchel como Kenny Ackerman.

—En el bosque, mañana por la noche.

—¡Podemos ir las dos, Mikasa, es muy arriesgado si vas tu sola! —Hanji estaba algo emocionada.

—Deberías ir sola Mikasa, no quiero que algo se estropee de nuevo y no volver a ver a mi hijo…

Kuchel sonó algo egoísta, pero qué se podía esperar de una madre desesperada para quien su hijo era toda su vida. Petra estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con esa opinión, Sasha se mantuvo imparcial.

—Mi suegra tiene razón, Hanji, además no quiero que nada te pase.

—Pues si eso es lo quieres Mika, mañana por la noche vendré antes de que te vayas.

Hanji y Sasha se despidieron, dejando a Mikasa con sus padres y familiares de Levi, solo bastó un segundo para que Petra repentinamente siguiera su ejemplo, dando solo un débil ademán de despedida. De pronto, la señora Kuchel no pudo quedarse mucho más tiempo callada.

—¡Te lo dije Meiko! —miradas inquisidoras cayeron sobre ella—, le había comentado antes que Petra se ha portado muy sospechosa, estoy segura de que ella tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de mi hijo.

—Por favor Kuchel, ¿por qué esa obsesión con Petra? ella es incapaz, siempre se ha comportado así, además sé que solo extraña a Levi…

—Pues yo pienso que no es normal.

—Nada es normal desde el inicio de esta pesadilla. Además entiendo a Petra, nunca antes ha pasado por una situación similar.

—Oh, insinúas que yo sí —defendía Kuchel.

—Kuchel, ella solo trata de ayudar, mejor olvidemos eso —habló Ben por primera vez, presionando sus sienes.

—Pues… Hanji también se ha comportado extraña estos días.

Un sepulcral silencio se instaló en la sala ante las palabras repentinas soltadas por la madre de Mikasa.

—Pff, ¿tú también vas a empezar? Por favor, madre, ¿por qué Hanji? Es ridículo, ella no tiene motivos.

—Vamos Meiko, conozco a Hanji desde que Levi estaba en la secundaria, confieso que a veces sí rebasa sus propios límites en su afán por la ciencia, pero prefiero no juzgar a los amigos de mi hijo.

La susodicha solo rio amargamente.

—No estén tan seguras, recuerden que _toda rosa tiene sus espinas_ , tengan eso en mente cuando descubran al verdadero secuestrador de Levi.

Y luego de eso se retiró, dejándolos a todos con la palabra en la boca. Sin embargo ignoraron a Meiko y a la sensación extraña que eso causó en su estómago.

—Yo de verdad deseo salvar a Levi, así que no me importa si es en el bosque o en el infierno, mañana a la hora acordada estaré ahí sin miramientos.

* * *

 **NOTA.**

 _¿Y bien? ¿qué les pareció? (hagan sus apuestas Okey, no). Agradecimientos a mi hermanita que de repente también quiere ser escritora xD Aún debo adaptar la segunda parte, así que supongo que nos vemos pronto~_

 _Gracias por leer._


	7. Mafia

**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama**

* * *

 **LEAN ESTO** : _primero que nada he decidido cambiarle el nombre. No me gustaba, desde un principio no me convenció, pero lo dejé porque me parecía la mejor opción. Sin embargo sopesando lo que en realidad significa escribir estas historias, las cuales desde un principio serían ideas sueltas, al azar, sin mucho fundamento, opté por pensar en algo mas adecuado. Espero no tener que volver a cambiarlo. Pd, también decidí dejar de colocar "mini summary's" en cada cap, o frases, porque se supone que uno de los motivos es no quebrarme la cabeza en busca ni de un summary o título._

En fin, se supone que esto era algo simple, un cliché, puro lemon, PWP, pero al final salieron mas de 5mil palabras.

 **Advertencias** : Universo alterno, Lemon, posible OoC. No me arrepiento de nada.

* * *

 **One-Shot**

 **Mafia**

* * *

.

.

.

—Todos, salgan de aquí, ya—sentenció contundentemente el hombre más bajo a su reducido sequito de seguridad—. También tú, Farlan, no quiero interrupciones para lo que va a pasar aquí, ¿ _Entendido_?

La repelente mirada fría de su jefe y amigo, junto con el tono parsimonioso, pero firme, no le dejó espacio a replicas al susodicho rubio de nombre Farlan, quien un tanto desconcertado, accedió inmediatamente haciendo señas al resto de hombres armados para desalojar el área.

—Como ordenes, Levi —fue lo único que dijo. A pesar de haber mantenido juntos una importante y crucial conversación desde el coche, la cual gracias a la distracción de su jefe había quedado prácticamente en el olvido. Muy seguramente esta no podría retomar hasta en la noche, o bien, hasta la madrugada, cuando Levi estuviera completamente _satisfecho_.

Tenía pleno conocimiento de las más recientes acciones de Levi, y encapricharse con una muchacha más joven que él no era una simple trivialidad que sucediera muy a menudo, tanto cuidarla como darle todo lo que pidiera, era probable que acarreara dificultades en sus ilícitas faenas, y Farlan sabía que no auguraba nada bueno; sin embargo, lo respetaba, deseando que todo terminara bien para su amigo.

El rubio jefe de seguridad finalmente cruzó la puerta de madera cerrándola, dejando así a Levi en soledad en su exclusivo jardín con piscina.

Bueno, no exactamente.

En realidad, otra persona se encontraba ahí con él. Dentro del agua, siendo más precisos.

La fémina de cabello oscuro se mantenía paseándose de un lado a otro, recorriendo descaradamente casi toda la superficie de la piscina, nadando y chapoteando el agua con sus manos, sin notar su presencia aún. Usaba un diminuto bikini de dos piezas con el que lucía encantadora, frunció el ceño, esperaba que ninguno de sus subordinados que hace apenas segundos le acompañaba, y que obviamente la miraron, se atreviese a fantasear con ella.

La pelinegra se asemejaba más a una ninfa de algún lago mágico y remoto. Y por más que quisiera, no tenía las agallas para interrumpir tremendo espectáculo. No cuando las suaves capas que se formaban a su alrededor oleaban alegremente apenas mojando frívolamente trozos de su piel, dejando aquella parte húmeda y demasiado apetecible a su parecer.

El hombre de apenas un metro sesenta y cinco se encaminó con pasos fantasmales hacia un área techada del jardín, procurando pasar desapercibido. En ese espacio se encontraban ubicados un par de camastros individuales con uno de tamaño matrimonial justo en medio de los dos, aquel camastro con un colchón más que suficientemente cómodo para él fue su objetivo, quedando recostado de espaldas y con una excitante panorámica atribulando sus sentidos.

Ella era tan hermosa.

Mikasa Ackerman era una mina de placer que lo había tomado desprevenido.

La había conocido hace ocho meses atrás en un bar que no solía ser muy concurrido, por su parte, él tampoco lo visitaba a menudo, pero le era familiar por su juventud y el sitio cubría casi todas sus expectativas de higiene y seguridad, por lo que, de vez en cuando, le otorgaba un buen escape a su vida como uno de las cabezas del Cartel de la Legión junto a Erwin y Hanji, los dolores de culo más mierda del planeta.

Al adentrarse en un lugar público como aquel, Levi procuraba mantener siempre un perfil bajo, evitando llamar la atención y con un objetivo meramente etílico. No solía quedarse por mucho tiempo, pero en una de esas noches sobrepasando sus propios límites, se dio cuenta de un detalle exclusivo de la vida nocturna dentro del bar, y del cual él no tenía conocimiento.

O por lo menos en su adolescencia no ofrecían shows de strippers, o eso le pareció al principio. Un puñado de mujeres se apoderó de los huecos entre mesa y mesa, acaparando con su belleza y sensualidad la atención masculina, la cual prácticamente proliferaba dentro.

Levi no supo cómo rayos reaccionar, pero no le tomó importancia. Mientras no le molestaran en su rincón privilegiado y ya establecido solo para él, no tenía por qué mirarlas. No era muy de su gusto revolcarse con alguna puta barata contratada al azar solo para aumentar la clientela. Y sí, el local a esas horas se encontraba más abarrotado que de costumbre.

En conclusión, a Levi no le fue difícil ignorarlas, hasta que la vio siendo forzada por algún bastardo que no sabía controlar sus cantidades injeridas de alcohol.

El maldito asqueroso la tenía sujeta de la base del cuello, al llevar puesta una blusa sin mangas y que pendía de sus hombros, éste tenía la libertad de magullar con sus mugrientas uñas la delicada piel expuesta de allí.

— _¡Desnúdate, asquerosa mujer, que para eso pagué por ti! —_ efectivamente su tono delató su falta de sobriedad.

— _No… deténgase, yo no soy de las que-_

— _¡A mi ninguna puta me va dar órdenes! Si te digo que te desnudes, te desnudas y punto!_ —la joven mujer lucía sumamente incomoda, como con ganas de defenderse, pero la visible tensión acumulada en sus puños indicaba claramente que no podía hacerlo. No podía golpear a un cliente deliberadamente porque eso representaría un despido seguro, y quien sabe si la señorita pasaba por alguna crisis de dinero. Quizá por eso es que se conformaba con ese tipo de empleo tan demandante.

Pasaron cruciales segundos y nadie hacía nada. Nadie manifestaba ningún interés en intervenir; mientras tanto, la situación no mermaba, el tipo se aumentaba la rudeza en su agarre, la chica se resistía, y la paciencia de Levi parecía resquebrajarse.

— _¡Mujer asquerosa, te lo advertí!_ —zangoloteando a la muchacha una última vez, el tipo levantó un brazo para lo que sería una sonora bofetada. De milagro ella logró soltarse, pero solo atinando a protegerse con sus manos, con miedo, con terror, y sin saber que aquello era algo que un hombre como Levi no iba a permitir.

La salvó.

Esa noche, él la rescató de lo que hubiera sido una paliza propinada sin piedad, al final, el apalizado fue aquel que se atrevió a siquiera haberla mirado desde un principio.

— _Aprende a meterte con gente de tu tamaño, escoria_ —aquello era una burla que Levi solía escupir a los buscapleitos que pensaban que por ser más bajo que ellos, podían meterse con él; cosa totalmente errónea, pues su fuerza física no se basaba en su estatura.

— _Bastardo…_

Forzando esa débil palabra, el corpulento hombre yacía tirado desangrándose de la nariz; a este punto Levi comenzaba a despertar la atención del local, pero de nuevo nadie se atrevía a intervenir. Estuvo a punto de largarse y no volver, hasta que el ya conocido gerente, Frank, se aproximó a impedir su salida.

— _¡Hey hey hey! ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?_ —cuestionó intercalando entre el pelinegro y su cliente herido.

— _Creo que sobran las explicaciones_ —Levi apuntó al suelo _—, ese de allí pretendía lastimar a una de tus mujeres. Más bien la interrogante a plantear es esta: ¿dónde demonios estabas mientras eso sucedía?_

Frank sudó frío un poco, pues sabía que no era bueno meterse con Levi. Pero eso no significaba que consintiera que él le confiriera órdenes en su propio territorio, mucho menos sobre cómo cuidaba a las muchachas que solo estaban _destinadas_ a servir y trabajar.

— _Bueno… proveemos asilo a un puñado de quince jovencitas, más las otras diez que vienen solo a trabajar el fin de semana… es difícil mantener el control aquí, ¿sabías?_

El castaño le restó importancia, deslindándose de la carga y aparentemente yéndose por la tangente. Esa actitud enfadó a Levi, pero al final de cuentas ese asunto no era de su incumbencia, solo esperaba que Frank cambiara ese aspecto en su negligencia.

— _No me interesa, pero asegúrate de que no se repita, por lo menos durante mi presencia._ _Los berridos de un viejo borracho discutiendo con una niña son altamente desagradables_ —dio una ojeada a la susodicha quien no se movía.

— _Ok ok, pasaré tu recado al departamento de quejas y sugerencias, pero ¿sabes otra cosa, Levi? Ese viejo borracho era uno de mis mejores clientes_ —supuso que se refería al alcohol o a las mujeres. Levi no recordaba cerrar _tratos_ con Frank _—. Además, lo que dijo es cierto, Mikasa, él ya me había pagado por ti…_

Pronunció con parsimonia, dirigiéndose a ella, _su protegida esa noche_ , la joven mujer que ahora sabía se llamaba Mikasa. Un nombre poco común muchas veces conllevaba un linaje extranjero, por eso sus rasgos exóticos que sin querer habían despertado su atención, aunque no se haya dado cuenta inmediatamente, ni lo admitiera a viva voz.

 _Mikasa_ …

Ese nombre se le grabaría a fuego en su memoria.

— _Tenemos un problema._

Él la miraba feo, con un ceño muy fruncido que destilaba menosprecio. Con un ademán rápido a un trío de hombres, Frank mandó a dos de ellos para que se llevaran al ebrio quien de seguro ya se había desmayado, mientras tanto, el tercer hombre no parecía muy amigable con _Mikasa_.

Levi sin saber exactamente por qué, pero con un resquicio de pensamiento de no querer causar más problemas, lo dijo:

— _Te pagaré por ella._

Frank lo miro a él, el tercer hombre también, por ende, la turbulenta mirada de ella también fue a parar a la de él, estableciendo contacto visual y notando con simpatía el tono grisáceo de sus pupilas.

 _Un peculiar y bellísimo color._

— _Bueno, creo que ya nos estamos entendiendo._

Sin más dilación el castaño extendió su mano, y Levi sin dudar extrajo un buen fajo de billetes de cien. No sabía por qué no le sorprendía, desde que se lo topó a la edad de 19, Frank había demostrado ser un hombre a quien solo le interesaba hacer dinero, para él solo, huelga decir. Por eso no se interesó ni por asomo en el actual negocio de Levi, a fin de cuentas Frank era egoísta por naturaleza, y no le parecía compartir sus ganancias —o un puesto de alto mando— con nadie. Por eso, cada quien simplemente optó por rumbos distintos, y Levi a menudo lo visitaba, sin embargo no esperaba que la actitud de su ex amigo mutara de mala a completamente nefasta con sus empleados.

— _2000 dólares_ — sí, también era tacaño de vocación, y un gran estafador por decisión—. _Gracias. Puedes llevártela o como quieras._

Sin dar importancia a la mirada de miedo que se instaló en la chica detrás de él, Frank se largó contando los billetes de uno en uno, para después solo desaparecer tras una puerta, dando por terminado ese 'escandalo' y haciendo que el resto de comensales volviera a sus propios asuntos.

Levi suspiró soltando el aire que no sabía había estado conteniendo, miró a sus acompañantes que extrañamente durante todo el encuentro se habían mantenido extrañamente pasivos y sin escupir ni una sola amenaza, principalmente Farlan, quien se mantenía impasible en su sitio. Hasta que su mirada cayó por fin en la tal Mikasa, analizó su expresión percatándose que se había tensado de nuevo, pero no manifestaba el mismo temor que hace unos momentos. Era como si en un pequeño lapso de apenas segundos se hubiera reiniciado su ánimo, eso, o simplemente se trataba de la resignación a hacer lo que le pedían con el afán de mantener su empleo. Mentiría si Levi dijera que sabía qué hacer, no tenía intenciones de meterse con ella pero tampoco quería _abandonarla_ , no con esa determinación cautivadora plasmada en sus ojos grises.

— _Bien, Mikasa_ —su voz salió más rasposa de lo normal.

— _Ahmm, yo no soy de_ _ **esas**_ _, señor, así que me disculpo por el mal entendido provocado por mi jefe, pero no tengo intenciones de moverme de este lugar._

Como lo supuso, la chica era decidida, temeraria y probablemente podía defenderse sola, pero la presión de _alguien_ mantenía esa capacidad a raya. ¿Cómo rayos seguía trabajando ahí? A Levi no le molestó que le soltara esas palabras a la cara —pero sí él fuera otro… Como ya había afirmado, no tenía intenciones de dañarla o llevársela a la cama, por lo que tomó una repentina decisión.

— _No son oscuras mis intenciones, Mikasa, de hecho, yo ya me iba_ —de nuevo, hizo contacto visual, hundiéndose a un más en esos espectaculares pozos grisáceos—. _Pero creo que una última bebida no estaría mal._

A partir de esa noche, entre ambos pelinegros se formó una especie de amistad genuina, basada en que cada vez que Levi visitaba el lugar, Mikasa le atendía, sirviéndole bebidas y de vez en cuando haciéndole compañía. Era un trato exclusivo. Incluso en ocasiones solían tener conversaciones monosilábicas, que poco a poco se transformaron en profundas, adentrándose más que nada en temas relacionados con la vida de Mikasa.

Le contó acerca de su infancia, a pesar de ser huérfana desde los cinco años, Mikasa no la había pasado tan mal siendo una niña. Tuvo un par de padres adoptivos que la trataron como una verdadera hija. Como dato extra, supo que también tenía un hermano. Sin embargo, referirse a ellos en pasado no era solo un modo de decirlo. Resultó que cuando Mikasa cumplió los 12 años su madre adoptiva, Carla, enfermó de una grave enfermedad que la mantenía en cama a causa de extrema debilidad, no podía permanecer de pie por largos periodos, salvo para hacer sus necesidades o ducharse. Este sofocante ritmo de vida terminó por acabar con la cordura de su padre, un reconocido médico quien, desesperado por encontrar una cura para la extraña afección de su esposa, dejó de lado sus demás ocupaciones en el hospital. Sin éxito alguno, el señor Grisha Jaeger había caído lamentablemente en la locura, y para finalmente acabar suicidándose. Esto a Mikasa, Eren y por supuesto, a Carla, había sido un golpe demasiado duro, inesperado y sobre todo shockeante, culminando con el abandono de su medio hermano —a quien le fastidiaba velar noches enteras al cuidado de su madre— y una recaída en el estado anímico de Carla, quien definitivamente ya no podía sobrevivir sin ayuda.

Todo esto a Mikasa la ponía muy mal, pero se dijo muchas veces que no tenía intenciones de dejar morir a Carla, mucho menos de seguir los pasos de Eren, por lo que optó por abandonar la preparatoria y meterse en cualquier trabajo que pudiera.

Después de enterarse de la manera en que ella había terminado allí, la actitud de Levi cambió.

No para mal, pero no pasó desapercibido para Farlan, un puñado de su escolta personal, como para la propia Mikasa.

Levi gradualmente fue abriéndose con ella, mientras su interés crecía, su fascinación hacia su manera de ver el mundo también. Mikasa era una muñeca preciosa que se aferraba con uñas y dientes a la vida de su madre. Pese a todos los infortunios que se habían cernido sobre ellas, no había manera de que eso la tirara al suelo por mucho tiempo. Ella procuraba luchar con la vista siempre puesta hacia adelante, aún con la ausencia de Eren y su padre, Mikasa era fuerte.

No obstante, Levi sabía que el peligro que corría Mikasa dentro de ese lugar era latente. Continuar trabajando allí era como pasearse constantemente por un campo lleno de minas.

Dejar libremente a una chica sola, que no tenía nadie esperando en casa más que su madre inmóvil, y que dependía absolutamente de su puesto de trabajo para sobrevivir, era algo que los inescrupulosos no pretendían desaprovechar.

Su amistad con Mikasa continuó en lo mismo por meses. A veces, Levi se ausentaba unas semanas por sus _trabajos_ o _reuniones_ programadas con sus socios; pero siempre volvía, todo por ella, de ahora en adelante sus visitas eran como de rutina para ver si se encontraba a salvo.

No había manera en que pudiera dejarla sola, y nuevamente todo cambió en una noche donde volvió a rescatarla de ser abusada.

— _Has adquirido la maldita costumbre de preocuparme, mocosa._

— _Lo siento._

Le había murmurado con tenues lágrimas mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su chaqueta, mientras sus hombres retiraban hábilmente del callejón el cuerpo del hombre que minutos antes había matado. Farlan se encargó de desaparecer los restos junto con el arma homicida.

A partir de esa noche todo se volvió una locura.

Una grata y desestresante locura que perturbaba su paz en el presente. Sin embargo, Levi se esforzaba por disfrutar de su compañía.

—Hey, Mikasa —llamó a la pelinegra quien desde hace unos minutos se había percatado de su presencia.

Sin embargo, ésta no había parado de moverse, y al contrario, empezó un especie de nado medianamente más rítmico haciéndola lucir definitivamente como una perfecta diosa de las aguas.

Levi la contemplaba desde el colchón, con absoluta calma y serenidad en su semblante, se había tomado la libertad de ponerse cómodo mientras meditaba cuidadosamente todo lo que le haría apenas le pusiera las manos encima.

Repentinamente Mikasa se acercó a la orilla, llegando hasta donde Levi sabía estaban las escaleras para ingresar a la piscina. Su siguiente movimiento le cortó la respiración, y es que Mikasa había retirado la parte superior de su bikini, tirando la pieza muy lejos y dejando un par de firmes y bonitos pechos al aire.

No se trataba de una parte de su cuerpo que no haya vislumbrado antes, de hecho, no había pedazo de piel que no haya saboreado con su lengua, sin embargo, había notado muy acertadamente que tanto la personalidad traviesa junto con el nulo libido de su mocosa había ido en ascenso desmesuradamente desde la primera vez que la había hecho suya.

Un cambio drástico para alguien que hace dos meses se sonrojaba solo porque la besaban.

Por lo menos, Mikasa no había resultado ser la típica chica puritana por fuera, bestia sexual escondida por dentro; nada de eso. Levi era quien con practicidad y delicadeza le propiciaba unas bien aprovechadas clases de anatomía, siendo su habitación el salón de clases y la cama como elemento principal.

Una risa melodiosa chocó contra sus oídos y de pronto ella se aproximaba con pasos lentos pero decididos, marcando sus huellas húmedas por el piso antideslizante, y esta vez, notó, sin la parte inferior de su bañador. _¿En qué maldito momento lo había retirado?_ No importaba. Con todo el esplendor de su desnudez, Mikasa no desdibujaba la sonrisa ensanchada en ese rostro angelical suyo, mientras lo asediaba como un depredador a su presa.

Levi sonrió ante la seductora pantomima. Le gustaba verla así, libre, feliz, vanidosa, que se divirtiera estando con él; al fin y al cabo, no era más que un mero juego previo para complacerse los dos, no le cabía la menor duda de que Mikasa gozaba de su rol de aprendiz, por más que en las noches Levi se dejara montar cuantas veces ella le rogara.

Fue entonces que ella se instaló encima del camastro, deslizándose a gatas muy lentamente hasta llegar a su figura recostada y posarse sobre él, apenas rozándolo. Su hambrienta mirada chocó con la suya y se sonrieron, como sopesando la siguiente acción con lascivia, ambos sabían de lo que el otro era capaz y ninguno tuvo reparos en ser el primero en atacar la boca del otro en un ardiente y urgente beso.

Los instintos carnales del hombre se dispararon, nublando su razón, y exigiendo como resultado el calor humano que desprendía la hermosa criatura sobre él, Levi tanteó el pecho de Mikasa, manoseando sus suaves senos con cariño y premura sintiendo lo húmedos que éstos estaban. Sus labios nunca perdieron contacto y este comenzaba a volverse profundo cuando Levi decidió cambiar de posición.

Se levantó moviéndose detrás de ella, procediendo a colmar su cuello con tiernos besos, bajando por sus hombros, recorriendo su espalda y entre sus omoplatos, chupando y mordiendo la deliciosa piel de ahí, para luego subir de nuevo y repetir la travesía. Levi en ningún momento dejó de presionar los pechos de Mikasa, amasando ambos montes y pellizcando los alegres pezones que con este nivel de caricias se encontraban duros.

Los gemidos y suspiros no se hicieron esperar, suerte que estaban solos en ese espacio de la gran mansión del capo, sino, no importaba, dichoso el que se deleitara con los sonidos emitidos por aquella dulce mujer, por otro lado, le generaba envidia y enfado el solo pensarlo. Mikasa era solo suya, y Levi no dudaría en matar a quien se atreviera a acercarse.

—Mmm Levi…

Su boquita era como un elixir y no dudó en devorarla otra vez al tiempo que la giraba. Su miembro dolía dentro de sus pantalones, no sabía que podía anhelarla tanto, pero la prueba era más que evidente, de hecho, no sabía en qué momento su presencia se había vuelto _indispensable_ , pero se formaba una idea trayendo de vuelta a su memoria cuando la rescató del — _quien sabe antes haya habido más_ — segundo miserable que osó intentar transgredir su inocencia.

Al haber _evitado_ esa tragedia, le siguió lo insospechado. Después de rescatarla la llevó a su casa por cortesía, prometiéndole que allí nadie le pondría un solo dedo encima. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando por la madrugada ella misma se ofreció a él, como _agradecimiento_. En un principio Levi se negaba a tenerla, no entendía su manera de pensar, pero, joder, que la tensión era acumulativa. Por su cuerpo aún corría testosterona, y el camisón vaporoso que vestía no ayudaba para nada. Prácticamente la tenía en bandeja de plata y Levi quería, por supuesto que sí, pero no deseaba lastimarla. Sin embargo, viendo como la chica admitía dulces sentimientos por él, supo que no habría marcha atrás. No tenía las pelotas para mentirle en la cara cuando le preguntó si sentía lo mismo, por lo que luego de un breve momento de hesitación, él accedió. Esa vez hicieron el amor, o le hizo el amor, Mikasa era tan pura que no alcanzaba a comprender los placeres de la carne, fue un acto sublime e inolvidable para alguien tan turbio como Levi. Pero nunca se arrepentiría.

Fue como un pacto tácito que fraguó en silencio y solo para sí mismo: Levi jamás permitiría que la alejaran de su lado.

Aunque ahora ese pacto le jugara en contra, pues, del mismo modo, jamás permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño, como tampoco se perdonaría si ella llegara a morir, pero sus asuntos involucraban tantos roces con organizaciones como la _DEA_ , que algunos días se convertían en azarosos juegos del gato y el ratón.

Como el que estaba por orquestarse mañana.

—Levi, Levi, Levi…

El corazón de Mikasa estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho, lo percibía en sus palmas que aún masajeaban sus pechos, pero estas acabaron bailando en el aire cuando la chica descendió para con sus hábiles manos desabrochar su pantalón. El rostro de Mikasa quedó a la altura del bulto obsceno en sus boxers. Su sangre hirvió ante el primer contacto que le profirió por encima con su mejilla y sobando delicadamente con sus dedos, e incluso parecía dispuesta a continuar torturándolo, pero Levi no se lo permitió, liberándose el mismo y empujándola hasta su erección. No hubo protestas cuando prácticamente le obligo a introducir su pene en su boca, le gustaba jugar rudo y eso era algo que la enloquecía.

Envolviendo con sus labios toda su longitud, comenzó a lamer todo el pene, en ocasiones rozándolo con sus dientes y emitiendo reiterados chasquidos mojados.

—Ohh sí, vamos nena, sabes cómo hacerlo bien… —Levi murmuraba, su voz grave y entrecortada, mientras poco a poco daba pequeños empujes que incrementaban su excitación.

Cuando sintió que se venía, Levi la detuvo jalando las hebras azabaches con cuidado de no aplicar demasiada fuerza, y con una agilidad digna de una masculinidad solo suya, la postró de espaldas contra la colcha y se introdujo en ella con una fuerte estocada. Mikasa gimoteó por la placentera intromisión, buscando su espalda en el proceso y encajando sus uñas en la poderosa espalda. Levi gruñó sintiendo como perforaba la carne, incrementando las embestidas por la adrenalina otorgada.

El color escarlata de sus mejillas, Levi notó, realzaba el exotismo de sus ojos grises llenos de una vivaz sensualidad, y de su boca grande, suave y voluptuosamente sonrojada. Mikasa dio breves mordidas a su labio inferior, antes de que Levi la besara nuevamente y exigiera la entrada para hundir su lengua y empezar el sensual lío por ver quién mantenía el control.

Ella se lo concedió, pero tuvo que desprenderse casi al instante cuando él traviesamente volvió a levantarse. Ya estando de pie la tomó del trasero y la penetró reiteradamente, con suaves embestidas, firmes, pero constantes en esa inusitada posición. Mikasa echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando los parpados con fuerza pues la presión en su bajo vientre se le antojó insoportable. Necesitaba con urgencia la ansiada liberación.

Sin embargo, Levi tenía planes de torturarla un poquito más.

Montándosela encima, Levi repentinamente volvió a recostarse contra los almohadones del camastro, esta vez dándole el dominio de llevar el ritmo de su preferencia. Levi volvía a prestar atención a sus dulces senos, y ella sintiéndose sobreexcitada por tales caricias pervertidas.

—Ah…ah…ah…

Sus paredes se apretaron a su alrededor, y sintiendo ese cosquilleo en su punta Levi la apretó de las caderas, casi apreciando los moretones que posteriormente aparecerían allí, siguió con un ritmo desenfrenado, hasta que proporcionó las últimas y potentes embestidas que acabarían en el tan anhelado orgasmo.

Levi se dejó ir dentro de ella, procurando pegarse lo más que pudiera para que ni una gota de su semen se desperdiciara.

—Mierda, Mikasa, me extrajiste hasta la última gota…

A Mikasa le encantaba que dijera frases de ese tipo, era un detalle que ella detectaba como puramente varonil y excitante, tan característico en Levi. Amaba su boca irreverente, sucia y grosera, tanto antes como después del acto.

—Mmmm —ella se retiró, exponiendo su feminidad a sus ojos, y permitiendo que el líquido caliente y blanquecino escurriera por sus muslos.

Él observó anonadado como sus dos falanges acariciaban sus pliegues inundados y luego los chupaba con sus labios.

—Dios, luces jodidamente erótica.

La besó mandando al carajo su estricta higiene, sus sabores combinados no eran malos, pero aun así tomó nota para cepillarse después.

—¿Solo así?

—Por supuesto, eres una mocosa y tienes tus momentos —se burló ante el puchero de ella—. ¿Qué pretendías con todo esto?

—¿Por qué, te molestó que viniera? —ella se encogió de hombros y procedió a acurrucarse en el lecho junto a su hombre. Ante esto, Levi la rodeó con su brazo izquierdo.

—No.

—Necesitaba verte.

Estuvo tentado a preguntar, pero la respuesta estaba de más a estas alturas. Ambos habían desarrollado una especie conexión espiritual que los llamaba a encontrarse, demandando los encuentros físicos como una especie de imán imposible de eludir.

 _Amor_ , era el termino por el que se vio a obligado a decantarse.

Ciertamente, tuvo miedo de ese adjetivo durante toda su vida, pero ahora que le había llegado inesperadamente no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir. No cuando con ella disfrutaba del sentimiento más fascinante y duradero del que se había visto privado desde el fallecimiento de su madre; Mikasa lo comprendía y amaba tal y como era. Incluso cuando le confesó a que se dedicaba, ella no lo juzgó.

 _¿Los criminales pueden enamorarse?_ Se preguntaba cada vez que hacían el amor. _¿Y por qué no podrían?_ Obtuvo respuesta de sí mismo días después. _Son malas personas._ Él es mala persona. _Matan a otros._ Él mataba gente cuando era estrictamente necesario; matar o morir era su vida; o matas o te matan era consabido en ese mundo del tráfico. _No permiten que la gente se exprese._ Tenía subordinados que seguían órdenes sin rechistar, arriesgando la vida por él.

Eran muy buenos argumentos, interesantes. Alguien así definitivamente no podría, desde la perspectiva de muchas personas, amar a otro de una manera sana y buena. Y, sin embargo, podían. Levi amaba a Mikasa.

Por eso el afán de quedársela a toda costa.

—Mikasa, ven conmigo mañana —se atrevió a soltar lo que tanto lo comprimía.

—¿Adónde vas? ¿Entregarás mercancía?

—No, Mikasa, no esta vez, lamentablemente.

Eso la alertó, pues levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con extrema curiosidad.

—Me voy para siempre de esta ciudad, los bastardos de la _DEA_ han localizado este territorio como mío —dijo—. Habrá un operativo mañana con el objetivo de capturarme y desmantelar el cartel, me han identificado como uno de los lideres, y si no fuera por nuestro informante dentro, quien sabe si ahora mismo estuviéramos a salvo, por lo tanto, aparecerte aquí sin avisar fue imprudente, mocosa.

Mikasa escuchó atentamente sus palabras, meditando, tanto el regaño como la propuesta. No hubo reacción inmediata, pero Levi supo al instante lo que surcaba su mente con tanto apremio: su madre enferma.

—Si te preocupa tu madre ya lo tengo resuelto —imitó su postura, tomándole de las manos—. Puedo destinar otra enfermera que no se despegue las 24 horas de ella, o dos más, como quieras, con tal de que estés tranquila; también, mis hombres se encargarán de traerla al cuartel cuando lo prefieras; no puede venir con nosotros ahora, es peligroso, Mikasa, más adelante quizá, pero por favor, te necesito a mi lado.

Mikasa no dudaba de la veracidad de sus palabras pero aun así lo sopesó.

Era duro ver a su madre en ese estado, pero no verla era mucho peor. También existía la molestia del peso de Eren abandonando a su madre, ella no era como él, no quería seguir sus pasos olvidándose de la persona que le había dado el afecto que le fue arrebatado injustamente, y más cuando no era su obligación. Sin embargo, el lado egoísta de Mikasa reaccionó, gritándole que hiciera lo que quisiera, que ya había perdido demasiadas personas en su vida como para perder al amor de su vida. Solo le quedaba su madre y a ella no la perdería, solo se omitiría de su presencia por un periodo corto de tiempo. Mientras, ella podría disfrutar de estar con Levi, la persona que completaba su corazón, quien desinteresantemente la había auxiliado en el tratamiento de su madre, comprando medicinas, pagando tratamientos y médicos y enfermeras a domicilio; además, era de quien se había enamorado y se había convertido deliberadamente en su universo.

Era una locura, y quizá se estaba apresurando. Pero evocando una frase que había hace tiempo: " _Dile que sí, aunque te estés muriendo de miedo, porque de todas formas te vas a arrepentir si le contestas que no_ ", decidió aceptar el reto.

—De acuerdo —asintió con una radiante sonrisa que recordaría hasta el día de su muerte—. Me largo contigo, a Mitras, a Trost, a donde quieras; al mismísimo infierno si me lo pides.

Levi la envolvió en sus brazos sintiendo su piel desnuda y sudorosa, comprendiendo que sostenía lo más valioso que tenía hasta el momento, porque, quien sabe, a pesar de sus movimientos nada le impedía querer formar su propia familia.

Quizá eran sueños demasiado puros para alguien de su calumnia, y como ya era imposible renunciar, optó por ajustarse a su papel. No estaba solo de todas formas, tenía aliados poderosos, y juntos lucharían por mantener el imperio vivo.

Levi sabía que su _buena_ _vida_ tenía un precio, los lujos, el dinero, el poder. Tal vez era un egoísta al involucrarla, pero quería sobrevivir al máximo junto a _su_ Mikasa, convertirá en su esposa, llegar a más, volar mucho más alto.

Después de todo, ahora eran ellos dos juntos contra el pútrido y cruel mundo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:** _Un tip, con esto de que subo imágenes por —casi— cada capitulo porque de estas me inspiro, tengo que ir cambiando aquí en ff, sin embargo en wattpad no sucede lo mismo, así que si quieren ilustrarse más, les recomiendo ir a mi cuenta de allí, donde la historia también está publicada, me encuentran como_ **CerJin**.

pd, también GRACIAS por los rw, los leo todos, una DISCULPA por no contestar, pero no sé que decirles, igual nunca me cansaré de darles las gracias.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
